


Beat of a Butterfly's Wing

by MiraculousFawn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFawn/pseuds/MiraculousFawn
Summary: In an alternate reality where the good guys are evil two unlikely enemies will join forces to defeat a rising evil bigger than them both.





	1. StoneHeart: Part One

_The world of gallant heroes versus the thundering villain is never always so cut and dry. Sometimes, the real enemy stares us all in the mirror, and there is never a savior to shine light through the darkness. However, if we as a human being are lucky enough, we might find the one person that can be the hero we need to pull from our inner demons._

_And then there are others who aren't so lucky..._

_Some of us are left behind to wallow in despair for all eternity…. Even if they don’t deserve it._

_Then there are others who don't give a damn in the world and are willing to sacrifice everyone for their own personal gain. Out of those who are dealt that cruel hand of life, only two were able to save each other from themselves and emerge as heroes._

_This is their story._

_…._

 

 

 

“I loved your smile. They way you could bring a smile to anyone’s face as soon as you stepped into the room. You made us all so happy, mother.

So why?...

Why did you have to go? You left us in a broken home with nothing to help repair... Everything fell apart... The glue holding what little we had finally fallen apart. And ..” The blond speaking to the wall of his empty, decrypted room paused with a bitter hiss as his green eyes blinked tears of regret away. A hexagonal shaped box clutched in hand as the contents resided on the ground. His body shook with the rage and sorrow he felt boiling in his heart and heating his blood. Snapping his head to the three screens of his computer with his mother's vibrant picture smiling back at him, he bitterly growled and shouted, “I hate you for it! You left me with nothing! I hate you! ...damn it ill never forgive you?! Do you hear me?! Never! NEVER!”

Three years the city of Paris had endured from the terror of two of the vilest, and slippery criminals the people had ever known. No one had ever seen their faces as they both acted in the dead of night where the citizens slept peacefully in their homes. One accused of a heinous crime, while the other was an expert histist. The police were baffled by these perpetrators. Every time they thought they had been captured, they were always able to escape. 

No one in the city felt safe. Not even after the police were able to snap photographs of the evil doers in action. While it was only a scattered glimpse of them, the two were captured fighting on a rooftop over a bag that one of them had stolen. The amateur photographer wasn't able to capture their faces, but it was enough to see through the blur that they were in costume, different in gender, height, and strength. 

One was female, wearing a red jumpsuit with black spots peppered over her body. Her fist balled tightly as she aimed to punch her attacker with her free hand. A yo-yo like an object attached to her waist dangling on her side as she leaped through the air. 

The other was male. He had razor claws and wore a black suit with a belt like tail wrapped around the waist as he was midway to striking her with a silver stick that aimed for the head. His long, blond hair dangling over his face below his cat ears that dialed backward from his unbridled rage. It even looked like he had a bell on the collar from the angle the photo was taken in, though it could have just been a glare. 

Police were baffled when a teenage girl brought this to their attention. Putting down her name for the record as “Alya the reporter”, they filed the picture as their only lead. 

People of the city dubbed the duo, Ladybug- for her red and black- and Chat Noir- for his suit resembling a cat and how his costume was pitch black, like midnight.

It was obvious to everyone they weren’t your stand-of-the-mill ragtag team. Everyone knew these two were rivals with one purpose. Racking up more points than the other. As of then, that was the last they had heard of them. Once the photo went public, they each decided to go underground for the time being and keep low profiles. Slowly, the people seemed to forget these two even existed. Especially after a new hero rose to glory, Hawkmoth. 

He came out from the underbelly claiming to have stopped the villain's attempts at terrorizing the city once and for all. And, if they dared to come back, he would save France once again, should the need arise. 

For once, the city felt at peace. As though everything would be normal as it was. 

 

For the most part, they were correct. Only the Ladybug seemed to be active, and even then she was barely making a scratch with Hawkmoth on her tail at her every step. 

And then, one cold autumn night…

“This should be enough!” the teenage criminal snickered as he slung a brown duffle pack over his shoulder. It had been a whole year since he had the audacity to show his Cheshire grin to the world in costume again. Having been in hiding for a murder charge, he had been keeping a low profile. Tonight, however, he had a certain nag toying in the back of his mind. As if an itch he couldn't scratch tickled his thoughts with the idea of, “Just one more heist! One more to add to your belt..” So, he acted accordingly. 

Chat Noir had infiltrated the mayor's secret bunker beneath the capitol building. Of course, it wouldn't be that hard to get into such a place. Only a handful actually knew this place existed. The mayor’s daughter, Chloe busgious, the mayor himself, the servants of the household, and the only person Chloe ever told herself. Adrien Agreste. 

“This is easier than I remember! They must be getting sloppy,” he whispered excitedly to himself as he rushed out of the busted, steel door, and down the hall till he reached his escape hole. 

From there, the rouge ran across the city’s rooftops, bag in tow. Suddenly, his excited expression went sour as he suddenly tripped over some type of metallic string beneath his feet sending the cat rolling across the flat building. He slid to a stop and groaned, unknowingly placing a hand over his messy head whilst trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 

His emerald optics darted around till they landed on a figure walking closer to his place. Her hips swaying effortlessly as she stepped silently over the concrete. Her yo-yo chopping at the air in her right hand while the other was on her hip. A sultry laugh bubbled out of her mouth before she totally revealed herself. 

“It seems my hypothesis was correct… cats don't land on their feet, eh?” she remarked with a click of her tongue. She raised her hand from her waist and retracted the yo-yo in her palm while playing with the string, twisting it in her fingers like a snake coiling around its prey. 

Chat noir lowered his brows in disgust as he rolled his eyes. “And I thought girls were supposed to be made of sugar, spice, and everything nice. But I can see that all you've got going for you is your bug-eyes.” he spat before lifting himself off the ground and dusting off casually as if her presence didn't bother him one bit. 

Scoffing angrily at his rude comment she narrowed her eyes. “One year of total silence and that's all you give me, whiskers?” she asked pretending she cared for his well being. Even going as far as to bat her eyes. Chat only crosses his arms with a blank stare with raised brow. 

“Shut up, bug face. Quit stalling already and leave me alone. I've got other fish to fry.”

“Don't get your tail in a twist, kitten. I was just..” her lips curled into a devilish smirk as she shot her yo-yo over to the discarded bag laying on the rooftop. It wrapped around the drawstring three times before tightening itself and retracting. 

“Wha-?! Hey!” he screeched jumping out with an extended arm to grab it but missed horribly. 

A bubbly laugh taunted him and she covered her lips with the back of her hand. “You've gotten slow… even letting your guard down!” she teased before quickly dodging his claws in a fruitless attack to win back the stolen goods. 

“Shut up!” he shouted as his claws skinned the barren air. “Give it back!”

“You want it?” she turned her back and swung her yo-yo to a nearby chimney and leaped off the building. “Come and get it!” 

“Son of a... Get back here!” he growled with balled fists as he jumped on all fours in pursuit. 

Cold wind scratched at both their faces as they jumped throughout the sleepless city. At one point, the two of them perched themselves on a news tower to catch their breaths. Each one’s eyes locked onto the other intently, watching for the next move. But the duo remained in the same spot. 

After a heavy silence, the girl with the raven hair spoke through her pants. “ what .. what is this thing anyway?..” ladybug lifted her heavy arm with the string of her yo-yo to show just how worn she was with the game of cat and mouse.

“None of your business!” he blurted quickly as he pointed a finger at her rudely. 

Raising a brow she glanced at the bag and then knelt down beside it untying the string of her yo-yo

“H-Hey! Stop that!” Chat gripped, but before he could do anything she had already opened the bag, exposing the contents. 

“Hold on this is…. Wine.. and bread..” she said taking out some of the contents. 

“Put that back! You're gonna soil it!” he growled not daring to move. Afraid of her maybe disposing of the bag he worked so hard to procure. 

“Cheese… bolonie..” she muttered digging through all the canned and plastic goods. Turning her expression back to look him in the eyes with a questioning glint hidden behind her blunt facade. “What would you need for such things…. You've never stolen food before. And never of this quality.” 

The blond boy was silent before sputtering bitterly. “That isn't any of your buggy-business! “ he stomped over to her, grabbed the bag away from her, then began to walk away. His heeled boots clicked as his feet touched the roof till he was stopped by the sound of a zip line tiring him up. 

“Uh-?! Hey!” He sneered. Turning his shoulders so he could face her again he noticed her smirk.

“Tell me what the bag is for and I'll let you go. “ she taunted. 

“How about you let me go now and I won't make your demise so painful!” He raised his claw to emphasize his point. No pun intended. 

“You talk a big game but I'm sure your just like a little kitten trying to pick a fight with a rabid dog.” She replied with a sneer. 

At this point, Chat only huffed defiantly with a pouting lip. He turned his nose up followed by the turning of his feet before he began trying to walk away.

“You can't break free from my yo-yo so just tell me what this stuff is for.” ladybug said with a long sigh. Her expression lacking enthusiasm anymore. “... are you seriously in a bad spot right now that you’d have to steal food? Or maybe..” she began walking toward him with a tilt of her head. “This is for someone else?” 

Now standing directly behind him she held the string in her hand firmly, awaiting his answer. Chat Noir flinched at her last words as his pride refused to let him speak. As far as ladybug knew, he was a hardened criminal who never cared for anyone but himself. Even at the very beginning they never got along. 

“So the murderer refuses to speak, huh?” 

The atmosphere around him grew dark as these words echoed in his mind. His shoulders rose as his muscles tensed. His hands balled into tight fists and shook with the feeling of anger. Knowing she had struck a nerve, Ladybug slowly stepped back a bit and let her guard up again. 

Just then, Chat turned to look directly at her with a fierce sharpness to his cat eyes. The black slit smaller than a pin. As he turned and stared at her like that, Ladybug reflexively held up her arms and braced herself for something to happen. Seeing this, Chat flinched and turned his head to look down with a sullen expression now. Surprised, Ladybug suddenly lets her body relax. 

“I… am _not_ a murderer..” 

There was a moment of silence between them before a loud roar echoes between the large buildings. 

“What the hell?!” they both gasped out in sync. 

Glancing around in utter shock, the duo backed up together with weapons in hand. 

“Whiskers.. what was that?” she asked unsurely. 

“Don't look at me... I have no ideas..” he whispered back dazed. 

“Up there!” 

Chat noir and Ladybug pulled their attention to the rooftop entrance shack where a group of police officers suddenly had appeared. 

“Oh crap!” Ladybug screeched before bolting across the roof to another via yo-yo. 

“!! Hey, wait for me!” chat stumbled after her grabbing the bag as he went then jumped off the roof and extended the baton to lift him to the other roof top. 

As they ran side by side another roar rang out followed by the cops shouting for them to halt. Chat Noir looked back behind him and saw a large stone being starting to chase after them from below in the streets. 

“What the hell?!” he squawked. Ladybug glanced down as well and shrieked slightly at the sight. 

“What is that thing???” 

“I have no idea, but whatever it is, it can't be good!” he said suddenly grabbing her by the wrist as he ran in front of her. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re-!” she was cut off as he slung her over to his side, and used his staff to extend them high above the city till the stars seemed to be just within her reach. 

Her bluebell eyes transfixed on the diamonds withheld in the sky made her momentarily forget her situation. Suddenly she looked down and screamed in a panic. Her arms threw themselves around the blond’s neck as she whimpered into his shoulder. 

“Let me down! Let me down! Let me down!” she repeated in a hurried frenzy. Holding her by the waist, Chat glanced down at her before the staff came to a sudden halt making the girl almost jump out of her skin. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Please don't-!”

“Hey, will you chill out a little?” chat gruffed with a blank look on his expression. Unsure, the lady glanced up at him with glossed eyes and pale face of fear. Seeing this, chat raised a hidden brow. “Wait.. you... Are afraid of heights?” he asked more softly. “But, you swing around on that yo-yo thing all the time..” 

“N-Not this high up!.. Please!” she shook in his hold and gripped his neck tightly. Feeling a bit guilty, the black cat gave her a gentle smile. 

“H.. Hey, don't you worry about a thing. I wouldn't let you fall. I promise.” he replied to her with a sweet tilt of his head. “Just hold on to me, climb onto my back and don't look down. I'm going to get us to safety.” 

His voice and gentle behavior made Ladybug lift her heavy head to see if it was her arch rival still talking to her or not. She had never seen this side of him. Not even once. Now he was being such a kind person she never knew existed behind that tough guy exterior. 

“..You promise?” she asked. Her normal paler coming back. Giving her a nod he replied.

“Cat’s honor!” with that, ladybug smiled a bit and did as told. Holding her steady as she moved with his free arm, chat waited till she was secure on his back with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck and chest. Her hands bound closely as she let out a shaky breath. 

“Go!” she confirmed.

“Got it!” chat turned back and placed his other hand on the pole then leaned forward. They started falling down to the city’s ground again. Ladybug dared not to look as she let out a soft scream once the pit of her stomach flipped on the way down. 

As the staff descended back to its original size, the boy extended it again, sliding down in a spiral like a fireman's pole. As his feet touched the bottom he let go of the pole and caught the now arms length baton with his fist. 

“...” he raised his optics to the vast buildings in front of them and nodded. They were now miles away thanks to the reach of his magical weapon. Smirking he went to cross his arms until he heard a faint whimper and light shaking on his back. 

“Oh, I had almost forgotten about you,” he replied as he turned his head just a scooch to see her face buried in his back. “Uh.. buggy?” he asked awkwardly scratching at his hair. 

With no response, he sighed harshly and placed his pole in his other hand and then reached behind him to let her sit on its side. Feeling her relax a bit he started to walk down the desolate alleyways till they reached an old building not far from where they landed. 

Once he opened the door, Chat Noir walked in and flipped the light switch on with his ear attachment since his hands were busy holding the pole that ladybug rested upon. A faint humming sound echoed around the small space as the lights flickered on. Inside this one roomed shack was an old, red couch torn as the seems, a small television set with a game pad hooked to it, some scattered trash from old food on the ground and a few manga books scattered about. 

The boy walked over to the couch and gently looked back over to see the blue-haired girl still trembling. 

“Hey, snap out of it will ya?” he commanded bluntly. Ladybug glanced up at him and then around her.

“Where… where are we” she asked as he let her plop onto the busted couch. “Is this.. Where you live?” feeling slightly heart broken to see such a run down place possibly be his home. 

“This old dump?” he asked crossing his arms after placing the staff back on his belt. He glanced around and shook his head. “No, this is just my chill space. I come here to avoid my family,” he replied with a shrug. “This is the only place that I feel truly at peace nowadays. I come here when I need some time to be by myself.” 

“Oh, I see..” she replied almost disgusted she even felt sorry for him in the first place. 

_‘I would give anything to even spend one moment with my family… This asshole has no idea!’_ She thought bitterly to herself as she crossed her arms. 

“Anyways... You thirsty?” Be asked going over to a small refrigerator and kneeling down on the floor to grab something from inside. 

“Huh?..” She asked skeptically of his intentions. 

“You still look pale. I was just asking if you needed something to drink…” Be replied in a snippy way. When she didn't support an answer, chat only shrugged and got a water bottle for himself. Then, he closed the door with his heel. 

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “Seriously though.. You're not hurt ... Are you?” He asked shuffling his feet beneath him. 

“What?..” Shocked, the girl tilted her head. “Hurt?... Why would you..” Unable to finish her sentence ladybug sighs. “I'm fine. Thanks.” 

“Sure. It was nothing.” 

Silence once more. 

“..Maybe a drink wouldn’t be so bad.” The women replied rubbing her knees with her palms nervously. Hearing her speak up, chat only glanced at the bottle in his grasp before tossing it over to her. 

Fumbling to catch it, Ladybug finally got a grip of the bottle and glanced over at him. “Seriously?”

“You wanted a drink? There, now you’ve got one,” he replied turning his face away with crossed limbs, unable to make eye contact. 

Giving a small smile, the raven haired girl unscrewed the top from the bottle and guzzled down the water. The bottle crunched in her hands as she sucked out every last drop. Slightly intrigued, Chat Noir tilted his head. 

“Uh.. if you were really that thirsty... You could have just said. I'm guessing you’re hungry too?” not waiting for her reply, Chat reached back in the small refrigerator and pulled out a lunch pack. He took out some crackers for himself, then offered her the rest of the meal.

Clutching her bottle, Ladybug’s crystalline eyes darted between her rival and the bundle bestowed to her. She couldn't wrap her head around the concept of him being nice to her like this. And why now? She was unsure at this point. Could she trust him? What was she saying?? Of course not! He was an accused murderer after all!...

_‘I am not a murderer..’_

Her thoughts wondered; hearing his voice from earlier. The look in his eyes... He didn't seem to be lying...

“Hey! Earth to bug-eyes.” Chat snapped her back to reality as he waved the bundle around, “hurry up and take it already!... My arm hurts from holding it up for so long.” he smirked before she slowly reached and took the bag, setting it in her crossed lap. 

Sitting on the chair adjacent to her, he began munching on the crackers as he looked to the side. 

“..Did you mean it?” she asked suddenly. Chat turned his attention back to her. His mouth open with a cracker tucked between his claws ready to be devoired. Already his lips had crumbs on them from his previous snack victims. 

“Mean what?” he replied empathetically.

“That you never killed anyone.”

His hand unconsciously crushed the cracker and he grunted shocked. “Damn it..” he cursed the air before huffing. “...” 

“Well?” Ladybug pressed, her eyes serious in her demand for an answer. 

With a lowered brow and frown, he answered simply, “I've never killed anyone.” 

There was a long period of bitter silence. They both stared into the eyes of the other intently before she broke it. 

“I believe you.”

“...you..do?” he questioned. She couldn't actually be serious...

“Yeah. you are not a killer. A thief, rude, obnoxious, and- I can only assume- spoiled, rich boy. But a killer? That's not one of those things that make up who you are. You’re just not…” 

As she spoke, the boy across from her lightly clutched at his bell as his gaze lowers. No one had ever put that much faith in him that way before. And even though he knew he was innocent… the world denied him of it. Only assuming the worst in him just because he wasn't a hero. Just because he was a thief. As if he could blame them… however, this girl... This person gave him the sense of humanity. A strange and fulfilling warmth fluttered through his stomach. He wasn't sure what this feeling inside him was, but he was just grateful to hear something like that. 

“..well..” he began, “You’d be the first, miss bug..” his voice softly lowers in pitch this time. His usual boastful smolder vanishing without a trace. 

Ladybug turned her attention on him and smiled softly. “Then, I'm glad I could be the first to say it.” with that she began to eat the food he had given her. Her fear of it being a trap, or even poison, melted away. 

Seeing her eating the food, chat formed his own smile… a genuine smile. 

……….

……

…

..

.

 

_‘How long…_

_How long has it been, mother? Since I've been able to smile like that?..._

_Who is this girl?... And how come..._

_How come she was able..._

_To save me, even for just … just one moment._

_For just a moment... I don't feel so ..._

_**..alone..’** _

 

“You think it’s safe to go out yet?” ladybug spoke up. 

It had been almost half an hour since Chat had taken her to this secret hideout and it had been a peaceful, yet awkward, silence between them. Hearing her speak, he looked up from his comic book that he had been reading and then out at the door.

“..I suppose so..” he muttered with a blank expression. 

“Then I'll be on my way.” with that, the masked girl stood up followed by a swift bow of her head. Shocked, Noir blinked his eyes and tensed. “Thank you... For earlier. You helped me out big time there, and didn't try to kill me.” 

“You’re, uhm.. Welcome,” he replied with a tiny tilt of his head. “So wait, you’re really leaving right now?” he asked tossing the book aside and stumbling up. As if by instinct his hands ran up and down his thighs, followed by running his claws through his silky hair. 

“Well, yeah. I am still a teenager, after all, I've got school,” she replied raising a brow. Why was he acting too weird?

“Ah.. of course. Will I- uhm.. Will I se-see you again?” he was unable to stop fidgeting through out the duration of that sentence. Even after he stopped talking he was unable to make eye contact. As frustratingly sticking as it was to him…. He didn't want her to go for some reason. Just having her there felt like a piece of him was healing. He wasn't sure what to make of it. 

Halting her her tracks, ladybug turned her head slightly as she glanced over her shoulder. “See me again?” she repeated, not believing what she heard. 

“Yes. maybe we can .. I don't know.. Maybe we can pull a hist together some time! I-if you’re interested.” he spoke rapidly and almost muttering the last few words with twiddling thumbs.

“Uh.. sure..” ladybug unsurely replied while a soft flush of embarrassment puffed over her cheeks. Hiding it with her pigtail. 

Chat Noir’s face brightened as he heard her say that. He felt his heart beating faster within the depths of his chest, hearing it in his ears. “I look forward to then..” without thinking he bowed to her slowly with one hand on his heart and the other behind his back. His right foot extended slightly in front of the other as he leaned forward. With blond locks covering his eyes he continued, “..M’lady.”

“..!” ladybug tensed up. Her own heart pounded within her ears and the blood rushed straight to her cheeks. Flustered she quickly rushed to the door and swung it open. “See ya!.. Bye!” with that, Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the nearest building and leaped away into the horizon. 

Chat Noir lifted his head and giddied to the parted door to watch her go. An aimless sigh buttered off his throat as he leaned on the frame. 

It felt like someone had rekindled a flame that had been dormant for so long. It felt fluffy... Warm… almost kind. He had felt this way before, but couldn't trace the memory of wince it came. Shrugging it off, Chat closed the door and leaped away into the rising sun. 

 

Ladybug toppled onto her balcony and dropped her transformation. She leaned over the rails whilst her kwimi rested on her shoulder. 

“What a strong encounter,” Tikki remarked. Her large orbs darting over to see her chosen's reaction. 

Marinette only sighed. “He has always been my enemy. Now, it's like we're old friends or something..” She brushed bangs from her eyes. “And when he called me that.. ‘M’lady..’ It sounded so familiar... Like I had heard that name some place before... Even the bow felt familiar.”

Tikki only giggled as she watched Marinette doddle over this. “Come on, you are in for a rough day today. You stayed up all night!” 

“You're right Tikki.. I need to just skip today..” With a whine, Mari climbed down the balcony hatch and plopped in bed.


	2. Stoneheart: Pt. 2

Adrien yawned tiredly as he slumped into bed. He had definitely stayed up longer than he usually did. The most unfortunate thing was that he had a photoshoot today in the park for his fathers new clothing line coming out in the fall. 

Catching what little sleep he could, Adrien trudged from his slumber once his alarm rang, startling the poor blond awake. Raising quickly, he threw his sleeping kwimi off his chest making him squeal in terror. 

“GAH!? Adrien!” Plagg spat. His tiny body floating lazily with scrunched eyes. Turning to look at him, Plagg bitterly crossed his limbs. “Turn that demon box off!” 

Adrien caught his breath and then turned his attention to the bag of food he had tucked between his bedpost and nightstand. The thought of the previous night caused his lips to curl to a smile. When he stood up, Adrien swiped his alarm off on the phone before heading over to the bathroom, completely ignoring Plagg.

Seeing his smile, Plagg felt his mouth drop a bit. His chosen.. Smiling??? He practically forgot his writhing hunger by now. He was too curious!

It almost seemed impossible. ‘Maybe he's sick…’ the kwimi thought. To test out his theory, plagg glided over to Adrien and followed him into the shower room. 

“Hey, kid. You feeling okay?” 

“Im purrfect. Why do you ask?” Adrien replied cheerily, even throwing in a pun. Plagg was totally taken aback by this. For as long as he had known Adrien, he had never smiled- at least never genuinely. Whenever he did it was always after causing destruction and chaos. This time… there was no particular reason for his sudden happiness. It just was. 

“Huh.. no reason.” Plagg slyly retorts, “ Just checking.” with that he zipped out of the room and back into bed. 

Adrien chuckled lightly, watching him go. He shut the door and began stripping down to take his shower till he realized something odd. His cheeks had became soar. To see what was amiss, he turned to gaze at his reflection and noticed his uncontrolled smile. Immediately, he stopped and stared at his bewildered expression. He looked, felt, and seemed brighter than usual. There was an unusually pleasant feeling in the air. He wasn’t as mentally exhausted as usual. Even his skin seemed to glow today. What was happening to him? 

Adrien shook his head and turned from the mirror to shake off this odd feeling. But no matter how much he tried, Adrien wouldn't stop smiling. He felt warm, sweet, and calm. 

He turned the water on in the shower and stepped beneath the water flowing out from it. The water flattened his usually rambunctious locks and gently covered his closed eyes as he let the water just run over his body. He leaned over the turquoise tiled wall with one arm acting as a cushion for his forehead. The other pressed up beside his face with his hand sprawled over the tile. His finger stroked the smooth surface slowly as he became lost in thought. 

“Who was she?... I wonder if..” He started thinking of her again. Ladybug. “..Ladybug..huh…” emerald optics gazed at his feet while he thought about last night. 

Unbeknownst to him, Ladybug- or Marinette in this case- was thinking of their encounter similar to him. 

She was hunched over in the tiny shower as the water ran down her raven hair. She too wondered for a moment what that boy was really like under the mask. Was he really as terrible as he made himself out to be? Maybe he was just like her, all on her own. Maybe he didn’t have support, or he had horrific family that treated him like garbage. 

“Chat Noir.. I wonder if you and I are just as broken as the other.” mumbling to herself, Marinette held up her hand where she wore her mother's wedding ring. Her teeth ran over her pink lip as she felt tears threatening to leak out from her bluebell eyes. 

Shaking her head, she tried to stop thinking about the past and finished her shower. Emerging back into her room she got dressed in her usual garb. Leaving her hair down to dry, she wrapped her towel around her shoulders to catch the drips, and occasionally dab her locks to get the receding water out. 

Marinette’s gaze locked onto the outside world through her small, circular window in her loft bedroom. It was dreary, dull, and gray. Almost like the world was frowning, about to cry empty tears. Sighing, Marinette pulled her hair into pigtails and grabbed her bag. 

“Let’s get going Tikki. It's almost eleven now.” she ushered her kwimi into her purse and rushed down the steps making it to school without the rain pouring down on her. Thank god she remembered her umbrella this time, just in case. 

After receiving a calm slap on the wrist for being so tardy for school from her principal, Marinette hurriedly rushed to her third period class room where everyone was working. 

Taking her seat next to Nathaniel, he offered her his notes for the day as usual. Grateful, Mari gladly took the notes and began copying them down in her book. 

Nathaniel was the only person in her whole class that even cared a dime about her. She couldn't be more thankful that he was in all her classes this year. 

“You may not get the, ‘Perfect Attendance’ award, but you’ll certainly get the ‘Most late to every class’ one!” Nathaniel remarked with a laugh. Now sitting by themselves at lunch, Marinette only huffed with a pout. 

“Oh shut up. You would get the, ‘Pays least attention award,’ if that were a thing.” she remarked. The other beside her only smiled. 

“Oh, right, because who gives you his notes every time you miss class?” 

“... Okay, okay. You got me.” giving up Marinette rested her head on the bench outside of school where they usually ate together, away from other people. 

That's when she noticed someone in the park adjacent to the school building. His hair was what caught her attention first. His hair was blonder than any beach she had seen in her life. Then she noticed his eyes. His piercing, green eyes that were so mysterious it almost made her face go completely red. He was sitting all alone. Just like them, however, there seemed to be a large group of people around him. Some had cameras and where setting up some lighting equipment. 

 

The boy looked bored out of his mind while makeup artists gave his face touchups. As if he wasn't already stunning! Even from where she sat she couldn't deny he was very handsome.. But even from this far off she could also see a rimnet of loneliness. 

Transfixed on this boy, Marinette got the sudden feeling she had seen this person before.. She just couldn't think of where she had spotted him. 

Suddenly, her train of thought was lost when Nathaniel waved his hand infront of her face. “Marrinnneetteeee?” he called in a singsong way. She blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly. 

“S-Sorry! I spaced out!” Marinette replied nervously shaking her hands. 

“You sure did. I almost thought someone had hypnotized you or something.” he replied shrugging it off. Nathan’s face suddenly lit up as if recalling something. 

“Ah! I almost forgot.” fumbling through his shoulder bag, the teal eyed boy pulled out a sketch pad. “I drew this yesterday.” he flipped through the filled book of amazing sketches and paintings till he stopped on a page near the back of the book. It was a picture of him and Marinette sitting together in that very spot having lunch and laughing. 

“Oh wow! This is amazing, Nathan. You’re such an amazing artist. Someday, you’ll make beautiful characters too when you become a comic book creator.” Marinette complimented. 

Nathaniel blushed and shyly touched his cheek with his pen. “Oh… I wouldn't say that..” he said softly. 

“No way! This is amazing.” she giggled and pats his shoulder. “You are going to color this right?”

“Sure. I was going to leave it to you in what method I should use this time.” 

“Oh! In that case, colored pencil.” she challenged. Sticking up his nose confidently, with a proud smile, Nathan closed the book.

“Challenge accepted!” he replied. 

Another moment of silence was shared before Marinette spoke up. “I didn't see Ivan in class today. I wonder if he is doing okay.”

“You mean, you didn't hear?” Nathan asked. He was so surprised that he stopped eating the sandwich in his hands. 

“No.. hear what? Is he okay??”

“He is way better than okay! Ivan was chosen to become Hawkmoth's sidekick. He used this butterfly thing to transform him into a huge stone creature. With his help, Hawkmoth has him patrolling the city for Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

 _‘So that's what that thing was last night…’_ Marinette thought to herself. 

They shared a look before the sound of a strange snapping sound broke their concentration. 

They both immediately turned their attention back to the park where the same boy from earlier was posing in front of a camera while the photographer snapped hundreds of shots of him.

“What is going on over there?” Marinette questioned. “Who is that guy anyways?” unfortunately for her, a certain someone happened to be passing by and heard her. 

Chloe took it in her interest to torment Marinette relentlessly, even after her parents perished in the family bakery. 

“Who?? Did you hear what she said, Sabrina?” Chloe and her hinch girl laughed disgustedly at Marinette from the steps leading up to the school where the bench the other two were sitting resided.

“That's only the Adrien Agreste.”

“Adrien.. Agreste?” Nathaniel repeated raising a brow. 

“You don't know who he is???” Chloe asked in bitter horror.

“He's only the most famous model in all of france, and the son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!” Sabrina chirped with her finger raised to clear up the confusion while Chloe took a moment to calm down. 

“He’s also a dear childhood friend of mine. Adrien simply adores me!” Chloe added satisfied with herself.

“Wait… did you say Gabriel Agreste’s son?!” Marinette asked completely shocked. 

“Wha? Uh, yeah. Were you not listening?” Chloe replied with a roll of her blue eyes. 

“Gabriel agreste is my idol! I worship his work. He makes some of the most beautiful fashion i've ever seen!” Marinette spurted excitedly. 

“Too bad you’ll never be like him. Come on Sabrina, lets get going.” she turned away and started walking while Sabrina followed obediently behind. 

Marinette growled with clenched teeth as she watched the two girls go. Nathan gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. “Don't let them get to you. You have amazing skill as a self taught seamstress. You make most of your cloths and even this purse. You are amazing. No one can say otherwise.” he tried to calm her down and it worked. 

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded at him. “Thank you. At least someone believes in me in this shit town..” she sat back down beside Nathaniel and curled beside him finding comfort in his loose hug. 

“Don't think that way.. Even if the whole world turns against you, I'd still be there for you. No matter what.” 

 

 

 

Adrien sighed as he provided the photographer with the poses he wanted and smiled as brightly as he could to satisfy them. After it was all over and done with he frowned, exhausted. 

He rested on the park bench as he waited for his bodyguard to find him. And that's when it began to lightly drizzle. He groaned bitterly and cursed beneath his breath. 

“Oh, just perfect..” he said as more rain decided to shower down on him. He leaned over on his knees and propped his head up with his hand while the other rested on his thigh. The rain had already made his clothing soggy but he refused to find a place to take shelter. He just didn't have the energy to care at that point. Everything was already dull, why not just let the rain come. He didn't care. 

As he gazed down at the dark grass below him he suddenly heard the sound of rain hitting an umbrella. His eyes glanced up to see a girl with dark hair, pale skin with adorable freckles, and bluebell eyes staring right back at him. The umbrella covered them both as she stood there. 

“...”

“...”

There was an unnerving, yet peaceful silence surrounding them. 

“What are.. You doing..” Adrien asked softly. Usually he would avoid other people, especially women, since he was never socially active or exposed to a wide range of people in his life. For some reason, however, he felt more calm around this particular girl to speak up first. Albeit self consciously. 

“What does it look like I'm doing?” Marinette responded with a light chuckle. “You shouldn't be out in the rain like this. You’ll catch cold.” 

“...” Adrien blinked. This random person he had never met in his life was offering him an umbrella? Unsurly he wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn't realized how chilly the air was. It was so cold he almost felt numb. She was right.. He would definetly get sick if he stayed out here and don't get any shelter and dry clothing. 

Shivering, adrien shook his head. “I.. I don't n-need it. Thank you..” he replied avoiding eye contact. 

“..Where is everyone? Shouldn't you have some sort of bodyguard with you at all times?” Marinette asked thinking about how he was a famous model ad all. It only made since.

“..Yeah. he’s not here. I sort of ditched them all to be alone..” 

Intrigued Marinette softly bat her eyes. “Ditched em’ huh?” without hesitation, she held out the umbrella for him. “Here.”

“What?” Adrien felt his eyes widen. Was she giving him her umbrella? In this storm? “I couldn't possibly..”

“It's okay, my house is only a few minutes away from here. I won't need it.” 

He couldn't believe it. This stranger he barely just met was being this nice to him.. For no reason other than he was just a guy that she happened to have seen without an umbrella and getting soaked to the bone. She didn't mention his father, or even his status. She didn't try to get an autograph or flawn herself at him just because he was rich and handsome and famous. She wasn't even being ordered to give him this umbrella. She was just being a good person to a total stranger. 

He felt his stomach fill with butterflies as thunder mysteriously rang throughout the city. His eyes met her own as she smiled genuinely at him. Her own body being soaked in the rain as she held the umbrella out for him to take. His cheeks turned a soft pink color, and shyly, adrien took the umbrella. Their hands softly touching just a little as he grabbed it delicately. 

“T..thank you..miss?” he asked, secretly inquiring her name. 

“You can call me Cinderella.” she replied with a smirk. 

“Cinderella…?” Adrien repeated softly, confused. His face full of awe as he stared at her. 

“Well, i’d better get goin’! Don't want to get as soaked as you are, right!?” she giggled and turned on her heels to run off, but adrien called after her. 

“!!.. wait! Hold on a sec! You didn't ask me what my name was!” 

Marinette laughed and halted, “Thats cuz’ I know who you are already, Adrien!” she replied with a subtle wink before bolting again. 

The mysterious girl disappeared into the dense rain, leaving adrien to fumble over what just occurred. He lightly tugged at his shirt that was practically glued to his body from the rain as he felt his heart beating in his ears. It all happened so fast. He wasn't sure what to make of it. There was something about this girl that seemed familiar.. He couldn't tell what it was yet, but something inside told him he better not let her get away. Or, he would lose her forever. So, he ran after her. 

The muddy ground splashing beneath his feet as he chased the trail he had seen her leave in, hoping to see her again. However, he was unsuccessful. Almost running into the street, he was able to stop just in time before a large truck ran him over. The driver angrily honked his horn as hie passes by leaving adrien totally dumbfounded. He glanced around in a frenzy as the busy street full of cars bowled by him beside the sidewalk. 

Nothing. 

“Cinderella.. Huh..”

Standing there alone, adrien thought about this girl once again. “..Heh.. Hahahah!.” he looked up at the pink umbrella with white spots that belonged to this girl and smiled exasperatedly after laughing from the memory. 

“heh.. Alright then, miss Cinderella..” He turned on his heels and began the long trek home. “I suppose you've just sent prince charming on his quest to find his princess.” He said glancing back up at the umbrella. His only clue to finding her again. Unlike the glass slippers, A letter was stitched on the strip that would have tied this umbrella together, giving him a second clue to the mysterious lady. The letter ‘M’. 

“I'll find you.. Somehow, I'll see you again. I promise….” 

 

 

“...princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to bookmark this work for the next chapter and leave your thoughts and predictions in the comments below! And I hope you enjoy the rest!


	3. Stoneheart Pt.3

Three weeks had passed. Ivan's stone appearance was still making headlines around France. Every few days, the news team would give an update on his progress and telephone interviews with Hawkmoth about his plans. 

So far, Stoneheart, Ivan's heroic form, was very unsuccessful at capturing the main criminals. However, extremely good at catching more common thieves. 

While listening to her crank-up radio during her reuten dish washing, Marinette sighs and looks out her window. 

“...And so you believe that you will make more of these, ‘heroes’?” The reporter asked. 

“Yes, I believe the world could use more of them; don't you think? To keep our city and others safer. I do want to continue making more heroes…” 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette flipped the radio off and placed the last dish in the cupboard. Her eyes focused on the dead like city. Winter was just around the corner. It would be horrible this year without the money to pay for heating. She was already out of supplies to make a coat.. How was she going to make it this winter? 

Without warning, she heard Tikki speak beside her making her jump. “I wonder how Chat Noir is doing…” 

“That was out of the blue..” Mari responded not looking at her kwimi. 

“You mean you haven't been thinking about him at all? He hasn't tried contacting you whatsoever. Aren't you worried?”

“Wouldn't be the first time he went a-wall..I'm sure he's fine..” 

Tikki only sighs halfheartedly. “You can't fool me. I know that look in your eyes. You're worried about him too.”   
Marinette shrugged it off as   
she gazed out her window. 

She wouldn't admit she had been thinking of both Chat Noir, and that boy she met in the park. For some reason she couldn't get them out of her head..

 

 

“No sign of her..” Chat Noir let out an exasperated sigh as he glanced around his surrounding area. 

His father's business trip ran longer than he had expected. Being his son, and main model for his clothing lines, Gabriel had required that Adrien attend this business trip meeting out of town. He wasn't even able to transform and tell Ladybug he would be away, and had no time whatsoever to search for that nice girl that gave him her umbrella, either. 

He barely was able to drop off the bag of food he had stolen from the mayor’s private bunker. 

Chat sat on the ledge of a tall building overlooking the vast city. He was curious as to what Ladybug could be doing. He wondered if that Stoneheart guy had captured her yet… nah! There was no way that hunk- of -junk could snatch her up! Besides, he didn't see any news article about that while he was away. She was probably just busy tonight. 

As the black cat sat upon the building with his legs dangling aimlessly over the edge, he heard something strange from out of an alley nearby. It was faint, but it sounded like a scuffle. Without really thinking about it, he jumped up and stealthily bolted amongst the shadows to find the source. 

When he came to the alley, he was shocked to bare witness to a trio of thugs dressed in all black attacking a defenseless women. She looked like she had just come back from a party judging by her attire. A short, lavender cocktail dress, and fancy high heels with purse to match. 

“Come on, sweetie. Just hand over the purse and this won't get any uglier.” the smallest of the bunch said threateningly. He held a crowbar in his grasp and slightly hit his palm with it to be more intimidating. He didn't sound like he was any older than his twenties. However, he couldn't really tell seeing as all their faces were covered with ski masks. 

“Thats right. No one is gonna come to your rescue, so just give it up.” the bigger of the three remarked. His bold voice fairly deep for a man. He had a baseball bat in his hand as his weapon of choice. 

“Don't even think of screaming for help again! Or I'll make sure it will be the last thing to come out of that pretty mouth of yours. And we wouldn't want that now would we?” as if to mock her, the one standing in the middle,presumably the leader of the group, pursed his lips then slapped the woman across the face. The sound echoed between the brick buildings. He didn't seem to be sporting a weapon however. Interesting..

“No! No, please! Dont hurt me!” the women cried in a stuttering fit. 

They had already punched her to the ground by the time Chat had gotten there. Her dress was torn, her shoes scuffed, and her lip now dripping a different shade of red than her lipstick she wore, thanks to the man’s slap. 

The girl shook violently as if she were about to be devoured by a raging beast. She held up her arms defensively trying to shield herself. 

Enraged, Chat Noir growled deeply like a wild animal and shouted at the top of his lungs. “You b*st*rds!” 

“What the hell was that?!” the big one called as they all began looking around. 

“...! look! Up there!” the small one pointed up at the left side of the alley. 

A silhouette of a person stood there with the moon reflecting behind him, giving his suit an ominous glow. His belt like tail flicked angrily as his hair and cat ears sway in the light breeze. 

“Hey.. its that guy! The one from the news!” the one in the middle gasped out. “He’s the one that brutally murdered that rich banker and stole all his cash!” 

The women trembling on the ground glanced up seeing the boy perched on the building. His green eyes were so frighteningly small, and bright, that it made her almost faint from fear. 

“What the hell do you think you asshats are doing to that poor girl?!” he snarled baring his teeth with a hiss. 

“None of your concern, ya freak!” fatso replied. 

“Go chase a ball o’ yarn or somthin’.” 

“You want those to be your last words, pal?!” with that Chat Noir jumped up in the air and landed right behind the three men. 

With a quick motion, he swiped his staff over the larger one’s head, and then once more across the face making sure he stayed down.

His next target lunched at him from the left with his crowbar, which he easily dodged by bending over. The little guy fell on his face, and as he tried to get up, Chat Noir sent his boot to slam across the side of his head making him flip over and land on his back with a bloody nose and lost tooth.

When he turned around the defeat the next opponent, he was met with the man holding a gun to the terrified woman's head while he held her still by grabbing her curly hair. 

Frozen, Chat dared not to move, he might kill her…

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” the man shook his head with each click of his tongue before smirking back at the vigilante crook. “It’s all over tom cat. You take another step, and I'll shoot her pretty brains out. And it would be such a darn shame to mangle such a beautiful face,” he turned to look at the girl who was now sobbing weakly in his hold. His smile only mocking her frailty, “Isn't’ that right, darlin’?” 

“Gerrr…” Chat’s hand clenched over his silver baton now stained by the blood of his enemies. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't save this girl.. He had to be smart about this.

“Hey, man. I just wanted her all to myself. I could care less about the purse.” Chat said holding up his hands calmly, dropping his weapon. “You can take your guys and go, but leave the girl. I wanted to have some fun of my own... If you catch my drift. She's been in my sights for weeks. And, just as I was about to snag her, you guys showed up. Come on, help a fellow out.” 

The leader and Chat shared intense eye contact for what seemed like an eternity, until the other began to laugh. “Hahah! I see. I see. Well, in that case, all the power to you man. You can have the b***. She's your doll, you can dress her up in a cat costume too; if that's what you’re into for all I care.” he picked the girl up by her hair making her yelp out in a panic, he then threw her to Chat Noir’s feet where she trembled on the ground unable to get up from being overwhelmed by shock. 

“Come on boys, we got what we wanted.” he walked over to the men that started to come to after the attack. Slowly, they began walking away. Once they were out of sight, Chat knelt down and rolled the lady on her back. She flinched and sobbed more. 

“Oh god.. No.. no.. please… don't...” she pleaded over and over to be spared. The boy hovering over her only smiled at her, shushing her gently. 

“Hey, try not to speak okay? You’re hurt pretty bad. Let me help you.” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages, and started patching up her ankle where it seemed to be twisted. Then around her cuts and scraps. With the remaining one, he lightly dabbed her lip where it was busted. 

“Y..You aren’t going to…” she was so startled that he actually started to help her she couldn't believe it. 

“No, that was just to get them away from you. Dont worry. I'm nothing like them. I'd never hurt anyone..” he replied wiping away her tears with his gloved thumb. 

Relief washed over her pale face, her eyes stopped shaking, and the tears turned into happy ones of joy. “Oh thank god!.. You saved me.. Thank you!” 

“Shh, don't mention it alright? Just try to relax, I'm going to call the police, and-” he was cut off when this woman suddenly hugged him with what little strength she had. 

“Thank you! ..” she sniffled. Chat was so surprised he only blinked his eyes till he felt her slip off. He caught her before she hit the pavement, seeing she had fainted. 

“...You’re welcome..” he replied still in a daze. 

After that, he waited from the shadows for the ambulance to arrive with a few police cars. Once they had found the girl, Chat dashed away from the scene, and ran after the buttheads that had attacked her in the first place… after all, justice needed to be served, and they still had her purse. 

“That was the easiest thing we've ever had to do! We should just sign a pact with the little snot. We get the money and he can have the girls we target to do with as he wants; if that's his game!” the leader of the three laughed in the alley to the others that had retreated with him. 

“I don't know, boss.. There was something about that kid.. I mean, he’s murdered someone before, right? We've all heard the rumors of the brutality. He might come after us-” 

“How correct you are!!”

Suddenly, the fire the three had lit in the metal trashcan they gathered around, was suddenly snuffed out. The voice that seemed to echo in the alley, was drowned out by the clashing, and grunts from the two henchmen; leaving the leader fumbling in the dark. 

“What the devil?! … Chogi?.. Bart???” the man called out, to no response. Started to get terrified he held up his gun and darted around the darkness to see if he could spot what was attacking them. 

At that moment, a pair of neon, green eyes appeared from the shadows, followed by a cheshire like smile. “Scared?...” the floating expression asked lowly. His dark tone made the leader gasp out in total fear for his life. Backing into the wall, he pointed the gun in the darkness shakily, unable to aim at an actual target. 

“Good..” the voice continued, that's when he charged and the pupils of his eyes totally disappeared as the green glow took over, and masked his eyes. “.. YOU SHOULD BE!”

There was a blood curtling scream.. And then..

…

A gunshot. 

 

 

 

The police arrived on the scene quickly after this had occurred. They were baffled beyond their wits. Three criminals, tied up, hanging upside down, on a fire escape, attached on an apartment building. Their faced bashed in, and clothing ripped to shreds. However, they were still breathing and alive. 

Another strange thing, was a purse hanging around the leader's neck with a note pinned on its pocket. 

‘Please return this purse and its contents to the women you found in the street. This belongs to her. 

-C.N.’

 

 

The sounds of the sirens caused Marinette to glance away from her photo album as she was getting ready to go to sleep. “I wonder what is going on tonight..” she found herself muttering. “.. I hope he’s okay.” after she said this, Marinette squealed, and slapped herself with her palms over her cheeks repeatedly. “What the hell am I thinking things like that?! Ugh! What is wrong with me!? I don't even know the guy and I'm worrying over him?? I mean, we've tried to annihilate each other once.. And we've always been rivals… just because he was nice that one time-.. Maybe I'm just overthinking this..”

“You do recall how you two were supposed to be partners correct?” Tikki piped up. “This is the first time you two actually had a decent conversation. You realize how you felt when you were around him, didn't you ?” 

“Yeah.. it felt like.. I had seen him before or something.. And that bow..” 

‘.. m'lady..’

“That's because you aren't the first Ladybug and Chat Noir to ever be chosen.” Tikki replied, snapping Marinette away from her thoughts. 

“Wait.. we aren't?” she asked blinking her eyes. 

“Nope. in fact, there were hundreds of them before you. Well over five thousand years worth. All of their thoughts, fears, emotions, and examples are planted in the miraculous you were. You may not realize it, but you have thousands of Ladybugs’ wisdom and guidance backing you up in your self conscious. The reason you felt that flare of familiarity when he bowed, is because he's done it before, hundreds of times. All the way back to the first Chat Noir. Each Ladybug and Chat are different, however there is always a remnant left behind when they are retired still lingering in the miraculous to this day.”

“.. Oh wow.. I never.. I never thought..” Marinette couldn't even finish her sentence she was so interested in what her kwimi had just told her. 

As she was trying to wrap her head around this new information, there was a loud bang on the top of her roof. As if someone had suddenly thrown a large stone on it. 

“AH!” startled, the ravenette shrieked and jumped up from her loft bed. After a moment, she slowly climbed up, and opened the hatch to see the shadow of a person lying with his back to her line of vision. 

He was hunched in a ball and shivering as if he was cold, or possibly hurt? Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard him suddenly cry out in pain. 

“H-Hey! Are you alright??”

“Gah!..” 

Marinette pulled herself onto her balcony and rushed to the side of the injured person only to discover..

“Chat Noir?!” she picked up his head laying it in her lap, only seeing her rival, Chat Noir there reflected by the moonlight. His face contorted with pain as he held his side fruitlessly trying to stop it.

Once again he cried out with his labored breathing. “Wh..what happened?! Why are you here?! Whats going on?!” she bombarded him with question after question until he finally snapped

“Shut up goddamnit!!” he barked. Another hiss of pain shocked his body making him jerk. “Ah!” he looked up with his blurred vision, and for a moment he thought he had seen Ladybug. He let his eyes focus to see non other that that girl!

 

‘You can call me Cinderella!’

 

“Right, sorry!” she looked at where he was holding himself, discovering blood dripping from his suit and seeking though his fingers. “What were you hurt with?” she asked taking a look at the wound by moving his hand. She gasped seeing how mangled the gash was and she covered her mouth. 

“Oh… this little thing?” he said laughing it off begrudgingly. His labored breathing settling as he tried getting a hold of himself but the pain was obvious. “It's just a gun wound. Barely grazed me..” he groaned. 

 

“A.. gunshot?!” 

“Yeah.. It's n-not the first t-time- arch!” Chat breathed deeply as he felt another wave of shocking pain emulate from the wound. 

“Oh god.. Oh god.. Oh god.. I'm calling an ambulance!-” she was grabbed tightly by Chat’s clawed hand. 

“Don't you dare! Do you know who I am?! If they catch me I'm dead!” 

Unable to speak, Marinette calmly nodded. “What do I do then? I have never dealt with a gun wound..” She said holding his hand now. He gave it a gentle squeeze to ease his pain. 

“I can.. *Huff*.. Take care of it myself. I just need s-supplies…” He replied raspily. 

“I've got some medical kits stored away just for a rainy day. Let me help you inside… Can you move?” She asked trying to calm him down by stroking his hair. 

“Y-Yes, I can.” He replied more calmly. Having her there wasn't in his intentions, but he was so happy she was.

After successfully helping Chat Noir into her room, Marinette laid a towel beneath him so as to catch the blood from falling on her bed sheets. 

“Thank you, Miss..” Chat gasped out raspily. 

“Don't thank me yet. I'll go grab the medical kit. Don't move.” She slides down her bed ladder and bolts down stairs to grab the medical kit from her living room, then dashed back up to hand it to him. 

“This is perfect.” Chat said as he opened it up. “Okay, now get out.” He commanded taking out the contents he needed to help his wound. 

“Excuse me??” Marinette said in bewilderment. 

“You heard me. I can't have you in here! I'm going to detransform. I can't have you knowing who I am now can I?” He snapped again as the pain got worse. 

“..I suppose you're right.” If it were her in the same situation she wouldn't want that either. And she'd be just as bosy.   
“I'll leave you to it.” With that she left without a single word. 

After an agonizingly slow hour passed, Marinette began to wonder if something was wrong. He hadn't called her back yet, making her start to worry. 

Slowly, she made her way back up to the entrance of her attic room where the latch was shut. With a soft knock she spoke cautiously. 

“Uhm.. Chat Noir?.. You okay?” She asked. After a moment there was a weak reply. 

“I'm.. Okay.. Sorry I didn't call.. You can come in.” 

Without further delay, Marinette opened her door and made her way back up to her bed. She sat on the edge of the ladder and saw him In costume again. His hand was holding his side where the wound was now bandaged. 

“You okay?..” Mari asked cautiously once again. 

“I'm alright. Exhausted, but alright.” He replied with shut eyes. 

“How's your pain?” 

“It's gone. A few reminders here and there. Thanks to my powers I was able to heal.” 

He couldn't tell her that by powers he meant his kwimi’s healing magic, but he couldn't possibly have known she had a kwimi as well. Nodding along Marinette sighed with relief. Her hand softly pressed over where her heart would be. 

“Thank goodness.”

“...So, when will they get here?..” Chat spoke lowly with a grim expression over his face. 

Confused to his meaning, she asked, “uh.. Who?” 

“The police..”

“The police?” 

“Yes, you called them didn't you?” He asked opening one of his eyes. 

“..No actually. I didn't call anyone.” 

“Why? Afraid I'd kill you if you did?” Chat asked with an unimpressed brow raised as he sat up on her bed frame. They made heated eye contact before she shook her head. 

“No. You'd never do such a thing. You're too kind for that.”

Chat felt his heart skip a beat. He was utterly shook from what she had just said to him. There was no way an innocent girl, who knows exactly who he is, wouldn't be afraid of him. 

“....You can't be serious….” He replied skeptically.

“I'm dead serious.” Marinette responded, crossing her arms.   
“..You think I'm kind?” He asked, an innocent sparkle in his eyes. 

“And sweet, and I'm guessing a ladies man as well.” 

Chat's ears flicked as he heard a bubbly giggle emerge from behind her pink lips. Was he really hearing this? Maybe he had died and went to heaven. 

“..Heh.. You'd be the first to think such things right off the bat..” He cast his empty smile down to look as his loosely crossed legs. “But thank you..” Raising his eyes to look at her, he continued with, “I'm sorry for snapping at you.”

“No, no. Don't be, you were in serious pain. I couldn't blame you, honestly.” She shook her hand with a soft smile of understanding to let him drop the matter. 

“..Well, considering I happened to drop by without so much as an introduction, I should ask you of your name.” He said dropping a small pun. Mari rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. 

“My name is none of your business, now is it?” She giggled. 

“Now hold on just a minute, I asked what your name was. Isn't it common courtesy to be able to thank you by name?” Chat said feeling frustrated but intrigued. 

“Because sweet, or not, you're a criminal and I can't fully trust you yet, now can I?” 

She had a point… Chat huffed and poked out his lower lip. 

“Yeah, yeah..” He sighed. 

“What's your name?” Marinette asked. 

“But you already know my name-” 

“This is an introduction isn't it?” 

“A one sided introduction.. But introduction nonetheless. “ Chat only chuckled as he gave in to her game. “I've been given the name, Chat Noir, my friends call me Chat.. Least they would if I had any.” He laughed a little. 

“..Then it's nice to meet you..Chat.” 

“....” his eyes dart to stare into Marinette's. 

Did that mean she wanted to be friends with him?... 

there was a moment of silence before she spoke up. “well, it's been a long night. I'm going to sleep.” Marinette began to climb down her ladder. Raising a hidden brow, Chat raised his hand hoping to stop her. 

“Wait! Where are you going? Isn't this your bed?” He asked.   
“Yep. But that's where you'll be sleeping tonight. I'm going to sleep on my futon.” Marinette replied pointing to the lounge chair. 

“No way. I can't possibly take your bed! That's just rude, even for me!” 

“You're in no condition to move, plus you need some place comfortable to sleep anyways. There's no arguing. You're sleeping there, that's that!” 

After a moment of sparks between the two, Chat finally sighed heavily, signaling he had given in. 

“Alright.” He responded with clamped eyes of defeat. “You win, I'll sleep here.” 

Hearing him giving in, Marinette gave a satisfied grin before sliding down the rest of the ladder. 

Chat stared at the white tiger plushie that wrapped around her pink pillows. It smiled so adorably at him, looking cute friendly and cuddly. He felt like this was some sort of anime reference and was silently scolding himself for not knowing the origin. As he was concentrating on the show he might have seen this character in, he felt a sudden cold shiver roll up and down his spine. He shuddered, and pulled the thick comforter over his shoulders to try and warm up. Softly, he spoke up once the cold started becoming unbearable. 

“I uhm.. I hate to be a bother, princess but can you turn the heating on? Are your parents that cheap that you can't spare one night's worth of comfort?” Chat asked. His voice sounding more privileged than he should have. 

“Shut up…” Marinette replied lowly. Her entire atmosphere changed from what he had known before. Her kindness and understanding gone in the blink of an eye. “Never call me that again. Go to sleep.” 

The blond resting on the bed blinked his eyes unsure of what he said wrong to be treated like that. Maybe he shouldn't have assumed her parents were cheap. It was a habit to be so blunt and rude in this form. He really needed to get a handle on that.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound pretentious I was just cold-” 

“Good night, Chat.” Marinette replied more sternly. Taking this as a sign he just needed to shut up, Chat only sighed heavily and tried to sleep. He glanced up at her roof and stared at the bareness that was darkness. 

He was unsure how to talk to this girl. At any rate, he did need to make it up to her. Not only did he take up her bed, scare her half to death, accuse her of calling the police because she was afraid of him, and then saying something so rude to her about her parents, he needed to figure out how to make this up to her. 

As he turned on his left side, he pulled the covers over his shoulders making a cocoon. He blinked his eyes once more, activating his night vision to have a look around her room. Maybe if he could survey her room he could find something to give her as a thank you/ make up gift. 

His eyes settled on a desk just below the high placed bed. He noticed there wasn't much there. There was the desk, a rolling chair, a bunch of clear space, and a sewing machine. A small box of almost fully used fabric of all types at the bottom of said box. 

‘So, she likes to sew?’ he found himself thinking. 

His eyes brought him to look at an old manikin that has a half finished dress on it. The skirt was missing from the bodice. He was amazed at the design and craftsmanship put into this piece. Even his father would be impressed, Adrien was sure of that. That's when he got the idea. 

This girl seemed to be into fashion and design. He knew exactly what to get her. 

As he was planning this he heard the faintest sound coming from below. Slowly, he sat up in bed and scoured for the source. That's when his eyes landed on a shivering figure laying on the futon.

Feeling guilty, Adrien carefully climbed down the ladder with the blanket still wrapped tightly around him. For a moment he gazed at her sleeping face. She looked like she was in misery. Maybe that was just because she was cold, but still.. His gut told him it was something more. 

Chat leaned over and gently wrapped the pale, pink blanket over her curled body. He made sure her feet and shoulders were covered by the blanket so she could rest a bit easier. Noir stayed there, knelt down beside her, making sure she was okay. He found himself resting on his arms that he had tucked beneath his chin. Before he could stop himself, the cat boy fell asleep. For once in three years he had the most peaceful sleep he had ever gotten. 

The next morning, Marinette woke up at the sound of her kwimi tapping her cheek and easing her consciousness back to the living world. With a gentle groan, the bluenette opened her eyes and stretched with a yawn. 

“Good morning, Tikki.” Marinette greeted. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands then looked down at the blanket she had around her that slipped from her shoulders. “That's..” with the realization hitting her, she quickly turned her head to see if he was there. 

There was an empty space in her bed that was neatly made, with the exception of her comforter. Feeling slightly disappointed, Marinette looked down.

“He left this for you.” Tikki pipped up seeing her chosen saddened by the loss of his company. She floated over to the table and quickly dropped a small note from torn paper with words written in a blue colored pencil.

‘Thank you so much for saving my tail yesterday, princess.   
I know you said not to call you that, but for some reason, I find it strangely fitting for you since I don't know your name, you’re like my cinderella. 

Anyways, I'll be back to see you soon! So don't worry, you'll get to see your prince charming again. 

Again, I am sorry for offending you yesterday, it was rude to assume your financial situation, and what I said about your family was inexcusable. I hope you can forgive me for that, and not getting to tell you goodbye in person. But, I must be getting home now, so … thanks again!

Your knight in shining leather, 

C. N.’

 

Marinette found herself rereading his words over and over again as if it were gospel. A smile crossing her pink lips sent her kwimi raising a brow. Her chosen.. Smiling???... this could get interesting. 

 

 

“Still no signs.” Stoneheart’s low voice bellowed in between the rafters in the secret lair of Hawkmoth. The man himself was standing before a large, circular window with a purple hue eliminating a large dome like room. With his hands over top his cane calmly, he gave a distasteful sigh of frustration. 

“They are a slippery bunch, I'll give them that..” He replied, monotonely. “Are the rumors true? Did Chat Noir actually save a young girl three days ago?” Hawkmoth's hand clinched the jem of his cane. His glove flexed over his skin tightly, making stoneheart lightly flinch. 

“Y… Yes sir.” Stoneheart threw the pictures that the police took to his feet where the man stood. Turning around to see said pictures, Hawkmoth lightly touched them with his cane. He moved them to the side to see each one individually with a scoff.

“Humf.. Still as violent as ever I see.” He muttered beneath his breath. The pictures captured how brutally beaten these men actually were. “And, where were you at, stoneheart?” Hawkmoth asked with a dagger like glare. The stone being yelped and kept his gaze lowered. 

“I..”

“Everything I've been planning will be foiled if you don't do what you were created for!” Hawkmoth raised his cane as he yelled, and slammed it down on the floor causing the pigeons to fly off the rafters in a frenzy. The sound was so loud it made the large stone being tremble with fear. “Are you forgetting your purpose!? You are MY creation! Do you realize how hard it is to keep these police off my back after creating a thing like you?!” He yelled pointing his staff at the other. His scowl almost insane like. “Or, are you just too stupid to understand! Ill say it again.. But slower so your pin sized brain can comprehend..” He paused turning around as if the shouting never happened. His voice now low and calm again. “Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous’. Or else.. I'll find someone else.. And you'll never get your revenge.”

The window began to close with a metal frame. The moonlight decaying from the room as this happened. 

“Yes, lord Hawkmoth.” stone heart replied reservedly.

With that, the door was closed completely. 

 

“Thanks, Plagg.” Adrien says while his kwimi took one final look at the injury from the previous night. Thankfully, Plagg’s healing magic was able to close the wound and not cause permanent damage. That, however, didn't stop the kwimi from being extremely irritated with his master. 

“You shouldn't be so reckless! You know how unstable you've become!” Plagg scolded with a flat frown. Adrien was unable to say anything. He just cast his eyes aside. 

“I know.. But I couldn't just let that innocent girl get hurt!” His fist slammed into his bed and he scowled. “I may not be the so called ‘good guy’, but I'd never let that happen! At least I've never hurt someone that didn't deserve it!” 

“Oh brother..” Plagg only shakes his head. “At any rate, your wound looks like it's totally healed. You won't even have a scar.” 

“That’s good to know.” 

Adrien’s eyes darted over to the large wall of windows that overlooked the city. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he did so, and then he stood up to walk to his windows. He rested his head over the frame with dull eyes looking over the landscape. Once again, feeling trapped in this prison like home. 

“Kid, when are you going to realize that you can't keep this up?” Plagg asked. He floated beside the blond. His eyes showing concern. “At this rate, you’ll be dead within the year.”

“...” Adrien didn't reply. His eyes continued to be glued on the outside. Plagg huffed. 

“I know I'm not the most sincere guy out there, but you know this isn't why you were given the miraculous in the first place. You’re not suppose to be the villain. You were chosen to be heroes; you and Ladybug alike. The path you’ve chosen is a swim and sink path with a holey boat.”

Once more, Adrien didn't speak. He did look over at Plagg’s concerned expression and give a smile. “I know that.” Adrien began as he pulled out his phone. His eye transfixed on his homescreen background. A kind looking woman with piercing green eyes and sunning blond hair smiled back at him with pretty pink lips. He stared at this picture as he resumed, “It’s impossible to turn back now.. There’s just .. nothing left for me. I can't be a hero. What’s the point if the one person that should have been saved wasn't? I don't care about anyone else. She was the only person I would have died for, and she isn't even here anymore. Who cares about anyone else?” his fingers clenched the phone in silent torment. 

Plagg shakes his head. “And what about that women yesterday? What about those people you stole that bag of food for? What about the others you've given the money you’ve stolen over the years to? What about them? You talk as if you don't want to be a hero, but you are still,in a way, that hero. You have been all your life, even without her in the picture. “ 

Adrien tore his gaze from the picture over back to plagg with a hurt expression, then back at his photo. 

“All this heartache you’ve been holding onto…”

 

“….Isn't it time to let go?”

 

“You know full well I can't just let go, Tikki!” Marinette lectured her red friend as she paced back and forth. “The whole reason im in this slump is because I don't have money! I can't just stop sealing!” 

“I know that.. But maybe if you-”

“I am not asking someone I barely know to help me. I've got this under control. I don't give a damn if I was meant to be a hero! Without my parents and a place to lay my head down at night, what does it even matter?!” 

 

Tikki only sighed. She was more level headed than that of her chosen. She hated seeing Marinette so stressed out. It wasn't her fault, she was dealt a very difficult hand in life. No parents, low income that deepened on theft, and no solid friendships. It was hard. 

“...You were meant to be a hero. Not a villain. I wish you could repent and move on but I know you can't. I understand. I just thought that maybe it would be in your best interests to ask Chat Noir for help. Maybe he could assist you, or even the Adrien boy that you met a few weeks ago if you ever saw him again.”

“Oh sure, that's a conversation i'd love to have. Hey there modling eye candy! I sure hope you like giving out loans to a well known criminal with parent issues! Because boy, have I got a request for you!” Marinette said in a passive aggressive sarcasm. Tikki heavily sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. 

 

“Ugh! Whatever.” Marinette growled as she reached her boiling point. She rushed to her chair and ripped her coat off if it's fram, storming own the stairs. 

Stunned Tikki stayed put just giving Marinette time to herself. 

 

‘It's cold..’ Marinette pulled the collar closer around her neck as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. Her nose already turning pink from the exposed frost nipping at her skin. 

‘I shouldn't have lost my temper back there.. I just hate it when Tikki lectures me on what I should have been when she knows full well I can't be that way anymore.’ 

Being lost in thought, Marinette suddenly found herself in the park across from the school. She looked around seeing she was the only one there. Unwilling to go back home, the young women walked over and sat down on a bench hugging herself for warmth. 

“...” She closed her eyes for a moment, then suddenly felt something pulled around her shoulders. 

Marinette's arms instantly rose to block herself from an attack, and jumped up. she got up too quickly and tripped over her own feet, falling onto the dirt. 

“Oh geez! Are you okay?” The frantic boy called out seeing her fall over. He bent over to help her up, but she grabbed him by the arm blindly, and flipped him in his back. Grabbing a rock, Marinette pinned him down and held the rock over her head ready to strike. 

Adrien yelped and shook his hands frantically. “Wait, wait, wait, wait!! It's only me!” He gasped out. 

After she caught her breath Marinette blinks her eyes with a raised brow. 

“Do I know you?..” she replied furrowing her brows. Her eyes narrowing down on the handsome boy below her. 

He nodded with a gulp. “I-I’m Adrien! You gave me your umbrella!” 

“..! The Agreste boy!” A spark of realization hit her and she quickly jumped off him landing beside him on her knees. “You startled me!.. Tsk, are you alright?” She asked dropping the rock then dusting off her hands. 

Adrien sat up, instantly rubbing his head. “I'm fine. You're pretty quick.” He replied coughing from the impact. “And I was just trying to be nice too…”

“Huh?..” Marinette glanced over at the dark, blue coat lying on the ground that he had tried to wrap around her shoulders before. “...oh.. I see.”

“You looked really cold. And with a coat like that it's no wonder you were. Seriously how old is that thing?” Adrien pondered to himself out loud. Seeing her eyes lower with anger building at his statement, Adrien cleared his throat. “Oh, uhm I was just trying to pay you back for before..” 

“I don't need your charity, rich boy.” She replied standing up. Adrien watched her closely. 

“You're in a really tight spot, huh?” He asked absentmindedly. She shot a glare at him. 

“That's none of your business. What the hell are you doing out here anyway? It's dark and cold out.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Adrien retorted as he stood up and brushed off his pants from the dirt. 

Truth be told, he was actually looking for Ladybug as Chat Noir that night. However, he saw Marinette there all alone. He wanted to see her. 

“...humf..” She hugged herself trying not to show that she was shivering. 

“Here.” Adrien picked up his coat and offered to wrap it around her. “At least till you warm up.” He shyly smiles, to which Marinette looked down at the offering. 

“..Alright, but just for a little while.” She replies, “but I'm putting on myself.”

“I can work with that.” Adrien replied, handing it to her. 

With swift motion, Marinette took the coat and flipped it around her back, pulling it over her shoulders. 

‘This is warmer than I thought..’ She thought. 

“Hey, Cinderella, you wanna go walking?” He asked her tugging at the black sweater he was wearing. 

“Cinderella?” 

“Yeah, you told me to call you that instead of your actual Name, remember?” 

“Oh, right.” Marinette looked down at her feet. 

“So? How about it?” Adrien held out his hand to her. His eyes warm and inviting. She was caught off guard by those piercing green orbs that she ended up staring at him. 

“S-Sure..” 

‘Did I just stutter?...’ 

“Great! Come on then.” Adrien beckoned her to take his hand by moving his fingers toward him. 

Hesitantly, Marinette slowly took hold of his hand, letting him lead her off. The park was darker than she thought at this time of day. Even if it was only twilight, it was still darker than it looked from her bedroom window. 

“What're you doing out here this time of day anyways, Adrien?” Mari asked after the silence made her uncomfortable. 

Adrien glanced at her and with the turn if his head, he released her hand. “I snuck out of my house to get some fresh air. Usually, I can't go anywhere without someone tailing me. I feel like a child all the time, never getting to experience life. So, I get out.”

“And you don't get caught? That's hard to believe.” 

“Well, I've done it so much now.. Deception is part of my repertoire.”

“Huh..you seem pretty proud of that..” Marinette muttered to herself. She brought her now free hand to tug at the thick coat wrapped around her shoulders. “Thanks.. For lending this to me.” She said softly. 

“You're welcome. You can keep it if you'd like.” Adrien offered. “I've got so many, I don't need it. Besides, I was going to throw it out anyway.” 

“like I said, I don't need your charity.” Marinette spat curtly causing Adrien to halt dead in his tracks.

Once he stopped he turned around to her and said, “It's not charity if it's a gift.” He had a blank look in his eyes that made Marinette softly frown. 

“A gift huh..?” 

“That's right. Ever had one of those before?” Adrien waves his hand dismissing her for a moment, then he sighs. “I don't want you to freeze, you know.” His last words were spoken in a much sweeter tone, like butter. Marinette was unsure how to respond to him. 

“...” Without word, Mari turned her head to the side as she walked along side this boy. She barely knew him, and yet there was something about him she couldn't get enough of. He and Chat Noir were similar. 

Chat was curt and rude, but there was a soft spot and a real kindness to him. Adrien was shy and awkward, but he too was sweet and thoughtful. As she compared the two boys together, Adrien started to talk again. 

“Won't your parents be worried about you if you don't get home soon?” 

“My…… Parents..?”

One after the other, Marinette's feet slowly came to a halt. Once he noticed she wasn't walking with him, Adrien paused, turning to look at her with furrowed brows. 

“Cindy?” He questions. 

Marinette's eyes were now covered by her long, midnight bangs with gaze locked to her feet. Her pink lips contorted in a painful frown as the atmosphere grew heavy. Adrien recognized the feeling almost immediately. He remembered when Chat Noir had visited, and made that crude remark about her family finances.. So far, when he mentions family, she either would spit fire at him or just downright breakdown in silence. 

“...Hey, are you..” The boy trailed off and awkwardly glanced to the side for a moment with His arm rubbing his opposite shoulder. “..Listen, I don't mean to pry, but..”he was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. He drew his attention away to see a couple of men dressed in dark clothing. 

One was tall, roughly six feet, and he looked a bit older. He wore an eye patch matching his black hoodie. His face was shrouded in darkness as he gave them a sinister grin. 

“Sure is late for a couple of youngsters to be out at this time of night…” The man said. 

The other male accomplice looked to be in his twenties. His scruffy, chestnut beard contorting as he also cracked a smirk. His head was covered in a tubigon even going so far as to cover his eyes. The man had cut holes in the fabric to see through and it made him look even more intimidating. As if they were popping out from his head. 

Instantly, Adrien put himself in front of Marinette who was now holding her head up. Both of them were now in full combat mode, ready for the fight. 

“Don't do this, guys. I'm warning you..” Adrien muttered lowly. His eyes sharply shooting daggers at the two men who cooed at each other; mocking Adrien by acting scarred. This only pissed off the both of them more. 

“Oh look, Roger, the pretty one is mad.” The younger said. The elder man grinned wider showing he had some teeth missing, however he didn't look to be more than thirty or forty years. 

“I'll handle eye-candy here while you handle the yellow skin.” He said pointing at Marinette who seethed with pure anger now. 

“Listen up, punks! I'm giving you to the count of three to hand over your phones and any type of valuables. If you do, you'll get to see the sunrise tomorrow. If not well… You know what will happen..” 

“Why you little son of a-..” Adrien raised his fist ready to knock the rest of this old geezers teeth out, when he was stopped by Marinette placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked behind him and saw her give him a confident nod to which he instantly knew what she was planning. Adrien wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. 

“One….. Two…. Three..-” 

“Wait! Please, sir. Don't hurt us!” Marinette's voice rang out throughout the park loudly. She screamed out in a panic causing the residents within range to turn their lights on in the distance. 

“Shut up you b-” the youngest guy grabbed her hand and was going to slap her, but was cut off by his own face being pummeled instead. 

Adrien had taken the opportunity to punch the young guy in the face, then followed by a swift kick to the ribs. The main coiled backwards, spitting blood from the hard impact. 

Marinette followed suit and ran after the older guy who seemed to be pulling out a weapon. Adrien bent down as Marinette rushed over, leaped on Adrien's back as a leaver pushing herself in the air, and side kicked the guy in the throat causing him to topple over and gag. 

Moments later they heard the loud stomps of the giant Stoneheart coming to their rescue. Once he was in view, Marinette quickly grabbed Adrien's hand and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

“Wait!! What about!?-” 

“Just keep running!!” She yelled as they dashed across the park walkway.

The pair didn't stop till they reached the exit of the park where they came to an abrupt halt, almost collapsing from running so hard. As they caught their breath Adrien looked over at Marinette. 

“You…*huff*… Alright?...” He asked almost regretting speaking after feeling his lungs burn. 

She took a while to recover and reply In a raspy voice. “I'm.. *Pant*.. Good.. You?..” 

“Just supper.. I didn't.. Know you had- *wheeze*- martial arts .. Training.. *Huff.*” 

They stopped talking till each caught their breath. 

“I don't.. I guess I just let instinct take over.” The ravenette stood up and offered to help Adrien off the cold concrete. He gladly accepted and stretched out his back. “Come on, we can talk at my place.” 

“Are you sur-” 

“Just come with me already!” Marinette snapped causing him to yelp. 

“Y-Yes ma'am!” 

Obeying her order, the blond followed after her. The distant sounds of shouting and roars from stonheart bellowed through the streets of Paris. Soon after, Adrien turned his head to see the red and blue lights of police cars coming on the scene. But by then, they had reached Marinette's dwelling. She quickly unlocked her door and pulled him inside. 

“There. We should be good.” Marinette's voice was slightly low as she lifted her blinds to watch the men getting arrested. 

Adrien watched from behind for a moment before going to flip the light switch on. It clicked, but nothing turned on. He was slightly confused and continued to flip the switch on and off. However, nothing happened. 

“Come on!” He muttered begrudgingly to himself with his frustration becoming apparent with how fast he was moving the switch. 

The clicking became annoying making Marinette sigh loudly. 

“Its not going to work, genius.” 

“...Yeah.. I CAN see that.. But I can't see my hand in front of my face, considering how dark it is.” Adrien slyly remarked the last bit to himself so he wouldn't get yelled at again.   
“Faulty bulb?” He asked. 

“Nope, no power.” She replied walking by him as if it were old news. 

This sent up red flags to Adrian's mind and he raised a brow in concern. 

“Wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you don't have electricity?” He asked unable to fathom living without it. “Did you guys miss a bill?” 

Marinette refused to answer him. She just sat down with a bottle of water and motioned him to come to her. Unsurly, Adrien did as told and sat beside her on two wooden chairs places side by side. He sat in it normally, while Mari sat on it with the back of the chair at her chest where she leaned forward on it. Her arms crossed over its top frame after drinking some water. 

Patiently, Adrien watched her from the side with narrowed eyes. What was she hiding? What was such a big secret?

“..Cinderella?” He asked after the silence became unbearable. 

“Marinette.” She replied. “My name is Marinette. I think you earned it.”

“..Marinette..” Fascinated, Adrien repeated her name unconsciously. “It's a beautiful name. Pretty unusual though.” 

“Yeah.. It was my mother's idea. She liked that name a lot.” Marinette glanced down with sadness in her eyes. 

“..I would love to meet your parents someday!” Adrien replied trying to lighten her mood. His awkward smile made her briefly show a smile of her own. 

“Unless you want a death wish, I sugest you don't say things like that..” She replied darker than her previous tone. 

“Well, obviously not now. I mean, it's such an ungodly hour, of course they'd kill me-”

“You misunderstood.” There was a point of silence before she turned her gaze at him with a blank expression. “My parents are dead.”


	4. Stone heart Pt 4

Nothing could have prepared Adrien for that massive bomb she dropped. He felt his skin drain from color. His heart beat aching as his chest tightened. There was no way that was the case! 

“.....Dead?” He asked tenderly. His heart breaking just from repeating the forbidden word. 

Marinette kept her eyes locked away from his sullen expression. She didn't want to cry In front of him. 

“...yeah. For three years now..”

He shook his head fumbling over his words. “..wait, wait.. You're telling me that you've been on your own for three years??” Adrien asked trying to wrap his brain around all it. “How-?? I mean.. Wouldn't the child services take you and place you in foster care or something?”

“They would have, but I paid off the cops to let me live on my own with what money my parents left me.” She sighs heavily. “the chief is corrupted so it was easy to bribe him. That's where most of my money went. I was able to pay most of my bills for a while, but it wasn't long till I didn't have enough to last. So I lost the electrical. I lost my heating and cooling last, and I still have water but that's it. I get my food from school… And other places.” 

“..oh my god. I could have helped you, why didn't you tell me?” the look of disbelief continued to shadow his face as he eyed her 

“Because, I barely know you for one thing,” Marinette turned her head sharply. Her blue eyes empty of emotion. “And second, its my problem. I don't want help.”

“Marinette, you honestly think you can survive this way?” 

“It's worked so far. Besides, I have no choice. “

“You don't have a job or anything?” 

“I've got school. I can't just go out and get a job. Plus, I need to stay in school. If I don't I won't be able to become a fashion designer.” she moved her hand around as she spoke. Her voice shaky, but also grounded; firm. 

Adrien frowned bitterly as the truth if the matter sank in. “..Marinette, I can't this continue.” he told her tucking his lower lip in his mouth as he narrowed his eyes. 

“if you tell social services, I'll make you regret it. So help me I'll!-” she held her pointed finger at him ready to lunge until he interrupted swiftly. 

“Nono. You didn't let me finish.” He raised His hand commanding she stopped. He wasn't the timid introvert he usually was. His whole personality changed to a more serious and calm demeanor. “This won't continue because I'm going to pay them.”

“..Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. I'm going to pay for them. I've got the money, and my father won't know, he drops money in my bank account all the time. I he won't check what I buy. “

“Th-There no way in hell I'm letting you do that!. You owe me nothing. I have nothing to give you in return!. We're barely even friends.”

“..Friends?” Adrien's eyes softly light up as he realized what she said. Feeling embarrassed, Mari glances away. 

“Y-Yeah, friends.” her hands nervously clamped onto her knees as she awaited for his reply. 

“..Huh.. I'll tell you what then.” He said leaning forward on his knees with his shoulders. He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand while the other lounges on his thigh. He sweetly smiled, a genuine smile. Marinette, unable to tear her gaze from him, starred with sparkling eyes as he continued. 

“..I'll make you a deal then. I'll pay for your heating, cooling and water. Plus, I'll bring you food everyday. But on one condition.” 

“...And.. W-What would that be?” Marinette asked barely above a mumble. She felt her cheeks heating as her heart raced in her chest. 

“You have to become my best friend.” His head tilted ever so slightly as his forest eyes closed into a precious, pure grin. A light pink dusting over his cheeks as he chuckled. 

Marinette's own chest tightened. That's all he wanted? To be his.. Best friend? Why did that simple request make her feel like she was soaring through the sky right then? And why couldn't she stop staring at his face?! 

It took the young women a solid minute to gather her strength to reply to him, timid as it may be. 

“I.. I don't .. Understand.. Why…” She tumbled over her word choices while Adrien let his eyes flutter open to watch her. His kind expression never leaving his face. 

“Because, the truth is, I've never had a real friend before.. I feel like, I can be that way with you.. Either way, I'm still paying your bills so you're not getting out of that one!” 

“My.. Best friend.” Marinette's lush lips mumbled. “Heheh, you're a strange guy.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured as much.” They shared a gentle laugh. The atmosphere around them totally changed, and for the better. Instead of the gloomy raincloud, there was a warm sun shining through the cracks. 

“Well, I suppose I don't see the harm in it. As long as you visit me everyday or so.” 

“Then you've got yourself a deal, Marinette.” The boy held out his hand to shake hers. 

Smirking, Marinette took his hand in her own. She felt a sudden spark that made them both jerk away slightly. Confused they shrugged it off as static, however it felt like something more. 

The two of them ended up talking for hours about trivial matters. He never brought up her family, and she never spoke about his as if it were a mutual understanding of sorts. They just enjoyed each other's company without a care in the world. 

“Oh shoot! It’s that late?!” Adrien glanced over at his phone seeing how late into the night it had gotten. “I should head home now..”

“Aw, really?” Marinette and Adrien both pouted after realizing how late it was getting. Neither of them wanted to leave each other. Things were just starting to feel positive again. Then so suddenly all that happiness was drained. 

Adrien gave her a gentle smile as he stood up from her couch. “Don't worry, “ he began by placing his palm over her head and stroking her hair, “I'll be back this afternoon as promised and we can discuss bills and payment, alright?” 

She smiles and nodded. “Sure. Sounds great.”

“I'll see you at around three, alright? I won't be needed back home till five for dinner so I can sneak away till then.” Adrien removed his hand and the sudden loss of his warmth made Marinette's heart swell. 

“Alright, I can work with that. I have school anyways.” 

She stood up as well and walked down stairs back to the once entrance of her parents bakery. As they walk to the door, they both stared at the knob feeling anxious about being alone again. 

They shared a moment of silence before trying to speak at once. 

“Did you wanna-..” After hearing them both talking over the other they laugh cheekily. 

“Sorry you go first.” Adrien says rubbing his neck. 

“No, no, I interrupted you!” 

“Let me get the door-!” They both reached for the knob at the same time and accidentally touch hands making them swiftly pull away and look at their feet, flustered. 

“...”

“...”

Awkward. Why was it suddenly so weird? They were just saying goodbye, right? No big deal.. Except it was. For the first time in years, they felt a deep connection with another human being and it felt like they would be separated for an eternity without each other. 

“Adrien..?” 

“Yes?” He replied directly after she spoke. 

“Do you think.. Do you want to.. I mean..” Marinette's hand lofted to twirl a strand of hair in between her fingers as she fidgeted between words. 

Adrien patiently waited for her to say something as he wavered side to side and twiddled his fingers. 

“..would you be willing to-to.. Stay the night?” Instantly regretting her word choices Marinette squealed. 

“S-...stay the… Night?” Adrien’s face turned bright red. 

“AH! Nonononononono!! N-Not like that! I-I-I meant like- uhm!... Hhhhh!!” Marinette hides her face with her hands as a puff of steam rolled off her forehead from how hot her face had gotten. 

“E-Easy now! I knew what you meant!” Adrien shook his hands trying to calm her down. However, his own blush was soon growing over his cheeks rather quickly at her assumption. “And.. I'd love to..” His last words he spoke more reserved than usual. 

Marinette peaked between her fingers and looked at him shyly. “Really?..”

“Sure.. After all,” he glanced out the window, “I'd.. I'd rather not got home just yet.. Especially knowing that when I do.. I'll just be alone in that empty room again.” 

His sullen gaze caused Marinette to lower her hands and give a small smile. “Well, then you're welcome to stay here. Any time you'd like!” She clapped her hands together. “Just as long as you bring snacks next time. Okay?” 

His head snapped back to look at her as she said that. For a moment his mouth hung open as he mulled what she told him in his head. Then, a smile found its way over his lips. 

“I will! It's a promise!” 

“Here you go!” Marinette placed a pink pillow on her futon and threw a blanket over the side. “You can put your shoes under it if you'd like.” 

“Thanks.” Adrien sat down on the futon and grinned. “Wow! Comfy!” He chuckled feeling the plush exterior. 

“Yeah! It's a great place to nap sometimes.” Marinette replied. Her giggle echoed around her sweetly. 

“Really, thanks Marinette. For letting me stay the night. I know most girls don't really like that sort of thing.. Especially letting a guy she just met stay over. I really appreciate that trust you've given me.” 

She shook her head. “Don't worry about it, Adrien. You're not like other guys. You're really too pure for this world in my opinion.”

“..hehe if only.” He glanced down and held the pillow to his chest. 

[I]‘If only she knew my dirty little secret… That I'm the stupid Cat she saved that day.. She wouldn't be this nice to me then…’ His thoughts made him feel much more disheartened than he preferred and quickly shook the thoughts away. 

“Well, I'm going to go to sleep now.” 

“Alright.” 

Adrien watch's her turn away and start clumping her ladder before he too laid down and curled up in the covers to sleep. His eyes stared up at the loft roof and then out the circular window. 

“Goodnight, Adrien.” Marinette's soft voice broke the silent atmosphere causing him to grin. 

“Goodnight, Marinette. Sleep well.” 

“You too..”

With that the room fell silent and only the sounds of soft snoring filled the air.…. 

“.....Plagg...Plagg is that you?” 

“Tikki?... Is it really you?” 

Two small figures with soft lights emanating from their bodies floated to the center of the room. Both visibly shocked to see the other. 

“I haven't seen you in years..” Tikki said with silver beads balling in the corners of her eyes. 

“Heh.. Yeah, what's it been? Two hundred years?..” Plagg responded with a sullen smile. 

“Try five..” Tikki chuckled absently. She then rushed over to him and embraced him in her tiny limbs causing the both of them to drift backwards. 

Plagg hugged her back, tightly. It really had been a long time since they had seen each other. Who would have thought…

“I knew I had sensed your presence before but.. I didn't think..” Tikki began but decided to stop before she started to cry. Plagg hushed her and nodded with a smile. 

“Yeah, me too.. But then I realized that it had to be you. There wasn't any mistaking for that aura.” 

“So, Adrien is Chat Noir then..” Tikki raised her head to look at the cat demon before her. 

Plagg only nodded. “And Marinette is..” 

“Mmhmm..”

“Wonder how this will play out..”

They each turned to look at their opposite chosens that lay fast asleep. 

“Me too..” 

Adrien felt his eyes sting with a bright light hitting his face. He groaned flopping about on the futon before falling right off the bedding. With a thud, Adrien sighed loudly. 

“Ugh.. What the…” Untangling himself from the sheets that had fallen with him, he remembered where he was. Forgetting that he wasn't use to sleeping on a small bed. He had a king size at home so it made things way harder to get use to. Realizing also that he was at Marinette's place he quickly snapped his attention over to her bed above to see if he had woken her. 

Thankfully he hadn't. Breathing a sigh, Adrien stood to fold the blanket up and lay it on her futon. 

“...should I go?” He whispered to himself. He wasn't really sure what the proper edict was. To be honest, he hadn't ever slept over at someone's place before. This was all new to him. Awkwardly, Adrien sat down on the futon once again and glanced around. Now that it was day, he could clearly see her room without night vision. Even in the day her room looked bare. It almost pained him to look. 

“Now I know why she almost took my head off the other day..” Adrien muttered to himself. He reached up and placed his hand over his heart thinking about what he said about her family being cheap. He felt like such a dick.

His eyes wondered about the room a bit more before he realized something; or someone, was missing. He patted his chest and then his pockets. 

“Plagg?” He whispered lifting the pillow. “Bud?” He lifted the blankets and didn't see him there. Starting to feel panic he spun around calling once again. “Plagg..!” 

“Shut up.. I'm right here.” Plagg groaned tiredly. He emerged from the lower floor like a ghost. 

“What the hell were you doing down there?” Adrien asked exasperated. Holding out his hand, Plagg plopped right into his palm. 

“I was.. Snooping.” He replied. Hiding that he was spending time with Tikki. 

“Next time, let me know before you go do something like that.” Adrien softly scolded. 

“Aye-aye.” The cat rolled his sarcastic slits amused. 

Suddenly, a soft hum echoed throughout the room. Along with the rustling of the loft bed. Immediately, Plagg hid in his masters pocket to keep out of sight. 

“Hmmm.. Adrien?” Marinette's upper body slowly rose from bed as she rubbed her eyes. “Were you talking to someone?..” 

“Uh- nope! It was my phones alarm..” He replied swiftly. “Did you sleep well?” Changing the subject, Adrien scratched the back of his head. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks for asking. How about you?” She asked stretching her arms above her head. 

“Pretty well. I just woke up actually.” he swayed on his heals. 

“Ah..” 

The conversation died as they both awkwardly glanced around the room. 

“I should uh..” His words trailed off as he pointed with his thumbs over at the exit. “..I should go before my dad realizes I'm not home.” 

“Right! Uh-.. I’ll see you out then.” Marinette tossed the blanket off her body and slides down the railing. 

As she walked by, Adrien couldn't stop staring at her adorable bed head. He tried hiding his smile by rolling his lips back into his mouth. 

Marinette lifted the hatch and was about to go down when she realized he wasn't following. 

Noticing his staring she raised a brow. “What..?” 

“You're.. Uhm.. You're hair.” He pointed to where it was sticking up like little fox ears on her head. 

Following where he was pointing, Mari lifted her hands to feel her hair sticking up just as he had told her. 

“....” Her face became red as he laughed a little. 

“Sorry, sorry! Haha!” Adrien covers his mouth with the back of his hand turning away so she could fix it. 

“Shut up!” Marinette whined. Her tone flustered to the point where she stomped her foot. 

“I'm sorry! Hahahah.” Adrien cleared his throat trying to ease the laughter. “I'm done, I'm done.” 

“Jerk..” She puffed her cheeks while trying to stop the ever darkening blush formed on her cheeks. Adrien held back his chuckles and walked over to her casually. 

“Let me.” He raised his hands and delicately softened the strands of hair that stook up. Unable to move, Marinette held her breath as she felt the warmth of his palms stroke her head. His touch was so calming it made her chest numb. 

“There!” He clapped his hands together in triumph, but she found herself missing the soothing warmth as soon as he did so. 

“So, shall we then?” He motioned his hand over at the hatch standing open. 

“Sure, this way.” She nodded her head and walked down the steps to the room below that served as a living room of sorts. Now that it was day light through the windows, Adrien could take a better look around. The couches and chairs didn't look too warn. He wondered if she spent more time in the loft than there. His eyes wandered to an awkwardly empty spot where a table sat in front of a window. A few old books sat there scattered about collecting dust. Assuming a TV use to sit there he moved on to a black shelf holding some pictured, and other items, and knick knacks. 

He gradually became pulled into a lone portrait that stood out from the others. A large man with deep green eyes and brown hair stood tall beside his family. His presumed wife of Asian descent standing next to him proudly with her arms tucked in front of her neatly. A younger girl stood in front of them, life illuminating her eyes as she smiled bright. Even holding up a peace sign with her fingers. 

Adrien stares at the picture for a while drinking it in. This is what Mari use to look like with her family around. This is who they were. Her mom and dad looked so much like her it was almost scary. A smile crept over his lips and he bowed his head in respect. 

Marinette glances over at him and then walked over to the door. “...come on. You'll be in a heap of trouble if your dad finds out you're missing.” She spoke up to get him to follow. 

“Ah, right. I'm coming.” He spared a glance at the photo before skipping over to the door and exiting with her. 

“So, your mother was Chinese.” He says as they headed down the steps. 

“Yes, she had just moved here from China all on her own. She barely knew any French and she was 18 at the time.” Marinette replied giving her mothers story to which she was very proud of. 

“Oh, wow.. I couldn't imagine the hardship of that. I.. Don't mean to brag but.. I actually know how to speak Chinese.” He said trying to score some cool points with her. Marinette stopped before reaching the bakery doors vacant knob. Turning her head, she glanced at him as if drawn by his words. 

“You know how to speak Chinese?” 

Knowing he had the opportunity to continue talking with her he quickly answered. “Yes, it was my mother who suggested I needed a foreign language to learn besides English. I was even able to choose. At the time I was really into Chinese music and culture. I even had watched a few Chinese dramas. I decided on learning mandarin and I hope to learn Japanese as well.” 

“Hahah, you're no kidding huh?” She crossed her arms almost not believing him. “You expect me to believe that mister model cover of the magazine weekly speaks fluent Mandarin?” She smirked. 

“I can prove it.” He replied giving her the same look. 

“Then tell me what my name is in Chinese.” 

“Aww, that's not a hard one!” He poked his lip out in a huff. “If you insist however…” He clears his throat as if showing off. “Nǐ de míngzì shì Marinette. (Your name is Marinette.)”

Impressed, Marinette's facial expression changed to a more surprised one.   
“...I guess you can then.” 

“Told you so!” he tilted his chin up to revise in his triumph for a moment. 

“Do you think.. You could teach me some stuff?” Marinette asked. She almost had to force the question out of her stone lips. 

“Only if you are serious on wanting to learn. It's definitely not an easy language to understand. It took me years to perfect to where i am now.”

“Well, good thing I'd have such a brilliant teacher.” 

They both burst into laughter at her sarcastic tone. Adrien breathed a sigh. 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” His voice was just like his eyes; bright. It was a sudden improvement from when she first met him. There was potential there.. She just knew it. 

He brushed by her and opened the door to leave. She smiled just a tad as she watching him step out and the door closing behind him. And then, all the sudden an emptiness she had long since forgotten filtered in from all around her. 

“Some things never change then..” With that she trotted up the stairs to get ready for the day. 

“Marinette…..Hey! Earth to Marinette?” 

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the deep voice of her friend, Nathan. She jerked her head over to look at him with an absent look in her eyes. His red brows lowered slightly as he eyed her. 

“You alright? You’ve been starring awfully hard at that sandwich. You know it won't just jump up and demand you eat it.” the boy said poking out his lip. Even though he was being a jokester right then, he was concerned for Marinette. Something didn't feel right.

“..uh, yeah! I'm fine. Just peachy…” she turned her gaze away and nipped at her dried sandwich. 

“..If you say so..” Nathaniel only bided his words. He didn't want to make her angry by pressing on. For now, it would be best to just let it go. 

After an awkwardly silent lunch period, the two companies walked to their next classes separately. However, across a few block from the high school campus, Adrien was staring out of his dining hall window.

Bored out of his mind, he absentmindedly began to chew on his pen while sitting at the table. His Chinese worksheet untouched since his father’s secretary left him about an hour ago. His thoughts were screwed up from his encounter the previous night. So much so, that he was unable to focus on his Chinese vocabulary. Actually, the fact it was that specific subject, made it all the more difficult to concentrate.

The pen swayed up and down leisurely as he moved it with the tip of his tongue between his pearly teeth. With distant optics that were practically sparkling at the very thought of the raven haired girl. The way she invited him to stay over like that mysteriously sent his heart fluttering. Perhaps it was because he had never had a friend like that before. Could he really call her that yet? They had only just met, and yet there was something about her that made him feel so complete. Almost like a missing piece of his life had been recovered. It was like that for the haunting memory of Ladybug. 

Abruptly remembering that woman really sent his blood rushing to his face. He shook his head vigorously to try and diverge the thought from his head whilst covering the sides of his head with his fingers. Strands of sun kissed hair filtered in between them like golden water flowing in a river at sunrise. 

He inhaled deeply and relaxed his clamped eyes to stare down at the wooden table. Lifting his head again he glances out of the window again, staring at the city. 

“..Ladybug..” he huffed removing the pen from the caverns of his lips like a cigarette and flicking it back on the table. “Where are you…” with those last words he scooted out his chair and determinedly marched his way up the stairs, abandoning his work. 

“Nathalie, my head has started to ache. I am going to rest for a while. I'll be down shortly.” he spoke in a monotone rush as he went up the steps, not giving her time to answer. 

He had one goal in mind. He wouldn't come home till he had found her. That was that. 

Adrien opened the door to his room and gently shut it behind him. He locked it and went over to his bed where his lazy kwimi was resting. Plagg’s ear twitched at the sound of Adrien’s door opening and shutting. The lock was what made him open his large eyes. 

“Something wrong?” Plagg asked with a yawn. 

“I need to see her again.” Adrien responded hastily. 

“See who.. Exactly?” the kwimi stretched and sighed between his words as if uninterested but forcing the words out. 

“Ladybug!” the boy replied as if shocked Plagg didn't already know. “I have no idea what happened to her after our encounter.. I just want to check in with her..you know, make sure she doesn't one-up me.” 

“Oh please,” Plagg retorts with a snort. “You know full well that isn't the reason you want to see her. You miss her company.” 

“D- Do not!” Adrien swiftly denied it and turned away. That's when his eyes rested on his desk where a large cardboard box laid. Inside were a few items he had ‘procured’ from his father's work station. Fabric, tools, stencils, paints, ribbons, etc. they were to repay a certain someone for bleeding all over her balcony without so much as an invitation. 

Plagg noticed his chosen suddenly relax. The thought of Marinette seemed to mellow him out, while the thought of Ladybug made him riled up and excited. Plagg slyly smirked knowing that those two girls were the same person. If Adrien would ever figure that out then it would be a miracle. The both of them were pretty clueless anyway….

“Shouldn't you wait for nightfall?” now floating up in the air, Plagg eased his way over beside Adrien. 

“Every time i’m out at night, she's never around.” 

“And you think she’ll be out during the day? You’re both wanted criminals, Adrien. I'm positive they would be able to spot a girl in red slinging around the city like the circus just came to town.”

“Yeah.. you’re right..” Adrien sighed harshly and plopped onto his chair helplessly. The padding squeaked by the abrupt weight. “I’m not thinking clearly. Ever since that night I've been thinking about her all the time. I find myself … i don't know…” he rolled his head back trying to come up with the correct phrase.

“..Halfbaked?” Plagg ended up finishing the other’s sentence. He had dealt with this type of emotion before, with himself, and of course with his previous chosen kittens. 

Like a nail hitting a board Adrien jumped as soon as the word left the kwimis lips. 

“Yeah! Like i’m not whole!” 

“This sort of thing is normal for someone like you two. You were suppose to be partners. Yin and yang. Each of you were and remain the light and the dark on yourselves. You serve as the light and dark for each other and compliment your personalities. The perfect match.”

“Seriously?..” 

“Yes. if you two had stayed on the paths chosen for you, you both would have ended up inseparable friends for life…..maybe more.” Plagg muttered the last bit so as not to be bombarded by the flood of questions. 

“...” a look of disappointment washed over his face and he relaxed into the chair. 

“What? Whats with the look?”

“....i wish we would have stayed on the path.. If it meant i would have been able to become friends with someone like that… then all these years of hell could have been erased.. And i wouldn't be in pain any longer.” Adrien cast his cold eyes down at his balled hands resting on his his thighs. His voice was fragile almost like he would succumb to tears, however his face was stone; empty.

Plagg only sighed. “That can't be changed now. If anything, I'd say you two work better together now as a result. I'm sure you sensed it too when you met her. The look in her eyes is unmistakable.” 

Adrien faintly nodded. “She's been through hell and back more than once. We definitely understood one another.. Without even talking about our past. I could just take one glance and know..” 

They both fell quiet as the sound of leaves hitting the window washed over the room. 

“Hey, kid. What about after dinner we go out and look for your girlfriend, okay?” Plagg suggested throwing the girlfriend out there slyly. 

“Wha--?! She's NOT my girlfriend.” Adrien replied as if disgusted. Even going so far as to stick out his tongue. 

Plagg snickered and sighs afterword. “Alright, alright.” 

“See you tomorrow, Nathan.” Marinette's soft words left the redheaded lad smiling brightly while he waved goodbye on his way to the buses. 

The end of the day for Marinette was the worst part of the day for her, besides waking up. Without all the people around her at home, her world felt much darker, not to mention empty. 

Things just will never be the same again.. 

On her wait for the street light to turn green, her oceanic eyes wondered to spot her exbest friend Alya walking away from the school and into her car. She greeted her parents and got in the car. 

Marinette softly frowned and looked down at her pink flats over her feet. Alya was the one person she regretted letting go and pushing away. 

After her parents death, Marinette felt like the world was crumbling around her. It was an inescapable ocean of despair. Alya tried to support her but after a while they both became distant. To the point that they stopped talking altogether. 

The light turned green. The people moving from all around her snapped Mari out of her thoughts, and she quickly walked to the other side to her house across from the school. 

“Please! You have to listen to me! It's not what you think!” 

Suddenly, Marinette heard a woman's voice shouting on the other side of the streets. In her arm was a long stack of papers and some kind of clipboard with a pin dangling by a string from it. She had a wrap around her ankle, and her face was bruised as if from a fight. Marinette raised an eyebrow as she eyed the lady desperately trying to grab the attention of random people with her flyers. 

“I’m telling you, he's not a terrible person like the police make him out to be! How could he when he saved me?! You have to listen to me!” The people she pleaded to coldly ignored or turned her away with a glare. She sullenly looked down at her feet feeling defeated. 

“Excuse me?” Marinette's soft voice made the lady jump from excitement. 

“Yes?” 

“Who are you talking about? On the flyer?” the girl opposite of her almost stunned said nothing with her mouth agape. Suddenly she sprang to life and fumbled through her pile, handing Mari a copy. 

“His alias is Chat Noir. I'm sure you've heard of him!” She spoke quickly. The name of the alley cat sent Marinette's heart fluttering. 

“W-Wait you mean the criminal? You do realize he's wanted for murder, stealing -” 

The lady vigorously shook her head. “Nononono! You don't understand! He's not like that at all! He's kind and sweet, he wouldn't ever hurt anyone!” 

“How would you know that? Do you like, know him, or something?” Marinette asked curiously. 

“No, not personally- b-but! He saved my life three days ago.”

“Uh?... three days ago, huh?…” Her memory flashed of the night in question. Chat landed on her balcony covered in blood from a wound provided by a gun. That was from this?! 

“He rescued me and then captured the men that almost killed me and robbed me of my bag. He retrieved all of my belongings then disappeared..I didn't know how to show my gratitude, but then I remembered that everyone thought of him as the bad guy so.. Maybe I can change their minds! A boy that would risk his own life to save someone like me can't possibly be evil, right?” 

Her words made Marinette softly glance down at the photo on the flyer. The only photo that the police had of just chat Noir. It wasn't much, just a blurry image with bright green eyes jumping over a building during the night. She glanced back at her and smiled. 

“I believe you.” 

“Really?” Marinette smiled warmly as the lady before her washed over with relief. 

“Yeah, he saved me too..”

The teenager in front of Marinette made a triumphant fist. “See! He's not a bad person. It has to be the police spreading lies.” she sighed feeling reassured that someone also had experienced his kindness. She knew she couldn't have been the only one. 

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, he's an interesting character. Do you mind if I take one of these ?”

“Not at all! Please do, and spread the word!” the blond girl graciously handed her new found friend about 20 copies of the flyers and held her hand out to shake. “My name is Aurore Beauréal. And you?”

“Marinette.” they shook hands and with that Marinette retreated to her home. 

Making her way upstairs she softly plopped onto her couch with a huff. She sat the flyers down on the coffee table in front of her and picked up one to look over it. Most of what that girl had on here was just the story in detail of what happened and why the citizens of Paris should rethink how they treat Chat and even Ladybug. Marinette tossed the paper aside. Her outlook on Chat Noir was changing drastically by the day. This just took the icing off the cake. 

“Do you think Adrien will show up tonight?” Tikki blurted out. Just thinking about Adrien sent the ravenette on edge. Her heart racing. 

“I don't think so. He's a rich kid with things to do. He probably forgot about -..” They both gasped as a loud but gentle knock rang from below them followed by a voice. 

“Hello! Marinette? You here ? I tried not to come by right after school but I was afraid you might not be here if I waited too long.” 

“....holy shit.” 

“you'd better go answer it.” Tikki replies with a grin. 

Marinette slowly rose from the chair as another knock rang out. 

“Coming!” 

She unlocked the door and pulled it opened with a look of surprise. “A-Adrien.” 

“Sup!” He said raising his hand to greet her. 

“Why.. I mean, you.. I didn't think you would be here..” 

“Well, I did promise, right?” 

“Yeah- but-” 

“I won't take up much of your time, I just came to get your information. May I come in?” He asked, glancing around unsurely. 

“Yeah, sure.” Still stunned, Marinette moved aside for the mysterious boy to enter her dwelling. 

They moved themselves to the kitchen and sat down where Mari gave him the contact information for her electric bills, phone, water, heating and cooling. They ended up chatting about various things including her day at school.

When he asked that she awkwardly shuffled in the chair across from him. Not receiving an answer he glanced up from the notepad where he was looking over the phone numbers. 

“Bad day?” He asked. 

“Huh?... Oh! Nono..not really. I guess it's just strange, to be asked that.” 

“Strange?” Adrien asked not understanding. Then it clicked. “Oh.. Because of your parents. I see.” He gave a faint frown. “My father never asks how my day was either. It's usually my assistant, but it's not the same since she's not my mom. Plus she gets paid to be nice to me so there's that too..” 

“I guess..” 

“You know, you don't say much.” Adrien observed softly tapping his chin with the pen. His green orbs looking right at her. She averted her gaze. 

“Is that a problem?” 

“Nope, you're like me in that regard I guess. Don't speak unless spoken to and only give the bare minimal amount of an answer.” 

“...do I really do that?” Marinette asked embarrassed. 

“Yes, you do.” He gave a wry smile. 

“Sorry..”

Adrien laughed lightly as she proved his point with the simple word. “It's alright. I don't mind.” 

After Adrien got the information, he stood from the table. “Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.” He says tucking the paper in his breast pocket. She glances up feeling a little bit of life in the room die with the announcement. 

“..oh…. Uh- wait a sec!” She says standing abruptly. “You said tomorrow!” 

“Uhm.. Yes. I did.. And ?” 

“So, you're really going to come by tomorrow then..?” 

Taken aback from her words only slightly. After he blinked his eyes, he gave a gentle smile and nod. “Yeah. Exactly. I told you, I'd be by every day to give you food and get to know you. Remember, you promised to become my best friend, and friends know everything about each other right?” Marinette softly blinked her eyes in disbelief. “So I'll be by to bring you food and talk. You'd better be ready, Marinette. You're not going to be alone for a long time.” 

“Not alone, huh?..” For the first time that whole day, Mari gave a genuine smile. “Alright. I accept that challenge. Hopefully you won't get annoying.” She remarked. Adrien acted as if the comment hurt his feelings. 

“Ah! You wound me!” 

“Hahah!” 

They both share a laugh of enjoyment. After it died down he waves at her saying, “See ya tomorrow.” As he began to turn away Marinette blurted out.

“Yeah! S-See ya!” 

He nodded before opening the door and leaving. 

Later that night after the day was concluded with the fall of the sun and rise of the moon, Marinette sighed heavily after placing her book down in her bag. 

“Homework done.”

“Good job Marinette.” Tikki encouraged. 

“I'm feeling a little restless.. Let's go for a run. What'd ya say?” 

Tikki grinned. “Just say the word.” 

“Tikki, spots on!” 

“Come on… Come on, don't leave me hanging again tonight Ladybug..” Chat muttered flusteredly to himself. 

If she didn't show tonight, he was going to be worried beyond belief. He was worried she was hurt or maybe someone had captured her. He shouldn't have been this upset over her though. They weren't really friends, right?

“well look who it is.” A voice came from behind. “Heya, whiskers.” 

Chat instantly turned around and spotted the lady in red with his bright eyes. A sigh escaped him as he felt the relief wash over him. 

“Good evening, Ladybug. I was wondering when you'd show up.” He says with a Cheshire like smirk. 

Ladybug shrugged. “Didn't feel like going out. Oh, was the little kitty worried about me? How adorable. “

He gave a roll of his eyes. “Of course not, bugeyes. I was just.. Curious why you weren't around. “

“I've been laying low. Besides you were the one that disappeared for like a week.” 

“Two actually; and that was my father's doing. We took a trip.” He placed his baton over his shoulders and rests his arms over the rims. “Hold on, were you looking For me then?” He asked smugly. 

“Uh?? No! I was making an observation. “ she huffed puffing out her cheeks. 

“Riiiighht~” they share a moment of silence before she spoke up again. 

“So, Chat.” her sudden change in tone caused the cat in question to cock his head to the side as he gazed at her. His ear extensions twitching. “I had an interesting encounter today.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked seemingly uninterested.

“MMhmm. It was actually the reason I decided to come out of hiding tonight and see if I could find you.” 

Now she had his full attention. He turned his head over and glanced up at her. She gave a subtle giggle as she looks back at him. She enjoyed how intrigued he looked. 

“....And?” he pressed moving his hand in a circular motion to get her to speak. 

“Well, I ran into this girl about my age. She said that you saved her life a few days ago…”

Chat felt his heart softly thump in his chest. “You’ll have to be specific. I don't just log this stuff in my head, ya know.” he turned his nose up not showing he cared, and it was no big deal. Ladybug only shook her head, and reached behind her to pull out a folded paper, holding it out to him. 

“Here. you should read this.” 

“...” Chat opened his eyes again, resting them on the paper in between her fingers. Hesitantly he took the paper and unfolded it to read the contents. 

“...My name is Aurore Beaureal and my life was saved by a mysterious man known to france as the infamous Chat Noir.. I was on my way home from a party at my friend's house to celebrate my nomination to be the weather girl this year on the children's news station. However, my night was turned into a nightmare when I was attacked blocks away from my apartment building. 

I was beaten and had no way in fighting off the three, older male attackers. I was scared for my life and thought that this was the end for me. However, just when I had lost all my hope, that's when he appeared. Chat Noir showed up from out of nowhere. He leaped down from the shadows and calmly took over the situation to his advantage. He claimed to have been after me, and if they let me go he wouldn't cause the other men trouble. Thankfully, they were fooled and Chat Noir himself aided my injuries and called the cops and ambulance for me; since my bag had been stolen. Before I had the chance to show how grateful I was, I had fallen unconscious. When I woke up I was in a hospital receiving treatment for my injuries. I asked my mother what happened after I passed out, and she told me of how Chat Noir had tracked the perpetrators down and single handedly captured them, retrieving my belongings, and even leaving a note in the picture below. 

Please, I implore you to rethink how you look at this boy, and even Ladybug too. There is not a chance in the world these people are who the police or news make them out to be. Would an evil brute accused of murdering a rich man do something so selfless for nothing in return? 

Together we can make a difference!” 

Chat finished reading the flyer and was speechless at first. Ladybug softly took the paper from his hands which he kept up like that for several more seconds. Then, he slowly let them fall to his thighs. Sure, he had saved this girl, but to have her go out of her way to do something like this afterward was something he never thought would happen.

“Did you really do this? Did you honestly help this poor girl?” Ladybug asked gently. 

“....” he gave a nod. “I did..” 

“..You never struck me as the type who'd go out of their way for a random stranger..”

“Well, that just means you’re like everyone else then, doesn't it, bugeyes?” he snapped at her. Feeling instantly guilty he turned his head away and reservedly apologized. “...sorry.”

“It's okay. I deserved that. I shouldn't have assumed something like that, especially after this.” she chose her next words more carefully, “So, you never did tell me why you had that bag of food earlier.” 

“!... Uhhh..”

She gave him a nudge. “Come on, you promised to tell me.” 

“I did?.. Don't think so.” He poked his Nose up.

“Pleaaasseee..?” 

“Ugh.. Fine. If you must know. It was for a family that I know  
“ he spoke reclusively as if embarrassed about it, not wanting to seem weak. 

“A family? You stole for other people?” Her reaction wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of laughing at him, she was shocked and became more invested. She nods hinting at wanting more. 

“Ah.. Uhm.. I met them a while back. I was with my father getting ready for a pho-.. A gathering. I didn't want to be crowded so during a break in the excitement I slipped off and wondered about the park when this little boy about six years old runs up to me and grabbed my hand…”

…...

“Is it really you?? Are you Adrien Agresete?! I've seen you on posters all the time and thought you were so cool! I can't believe I get to meet you!” 

“Whoa- hey kid what're you even doing here. Where's your parents?- ah!” 

The younger boy who was stronger that he looked pulled Adrien's arm down and giggled excitedly as he hugged it. 

“You have to see my family! They'd never believe I actually met my hero!” 

“Your.. What?” Adrien asked stunned. So much so that he allowed the young boy to pull him away to where he lived. A rundown apartment complex that looked shady as heck. The stairs leading to the door were cracked, the doors themselves weren't locked with a key code but by an actual key, and the building itself looked charred and moldy. 

[I]‘After the kid took me inside he rushed up the stairs to his apartment and showed me in. The room was so small.. And it was only one room with a stove, heater and a couple small beds and crib. The dad wasn't home yet but the mother was. She was so shocked when she saw me, she almost dropped the cabbage dinner she was preparing. I wasn't able to even take it all in it was so insane. I had never seen a family like that. The kid though was as chipper as could be. The mother profusely apologized and scolded her son's actions. I, of course, shook it off as nothing; but she insisted on his apology. After talking to her and the boy for a while I had made up my mind to come out of hiding and use my powers to steal some food for them. ‘

“Look mommy! The good angel brought us something!” 

“The good what?” she asked. She moved to the small window holding a young baby in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. 

Chat listened from the side of the building propped on his staff with a small smile. The mother gasped as the sound of the bag opening filled his ears. With that he jumped away into the night. 

“And that was that.. I haven't been by since then. I just couldn't sit around being lavished when I knew this little kid, baby sister, and struggling parents were hanging on by a limb, could I?” he spoke more louder by the end of his story as he tried to sound more macho than that of a little pansy. He still wanted to look like he was cool in her eyes after all. However, he didn't need to act tough to impress her. He hesitantly glanced over at her and saw how her eyes were practically sparkling. 

“Wow.. you did that? You’re telling the truth…?” 

“Uh.. well.. Yeah, i've got no reason to lie about it.” Chat softly crossed his arms and awkwardly looked down at the street below them. 

“..Well, I think what you did for that family and the girl was pretty amazing of you.” 

Chat and Ladybug glanced at each other with a small smile. He opened his lips to speak to her when he suddenly heard something from the depths of his cat ears. 

He gasped and grabbed ladybugs arm pulling her off the building as he jumped. She screamed before realizing he had her in his arm tightly holding on to her, the other grasping his staff as he watched a thunderous chunk of asphalt crash into the building they had been sitting at. 

“What the hell was that?!” she breathed out after Chat set them down on the street, safely. 

“Whatever it was, that's going to be one hell of a tax increase.” Chat replied, curtly. 

A booming roar shook the bright city interrupting their conversation. They turned directly to the sound and were met with the giant being, Stoneheart charging full speed ahead to annihilate them. 

“Now is my chance to get what is rightfully mine! Do not disappoint me, Stoneheart! Destroy them!!! And bring me theIR MIRACULOUS’!” Hawkmoth laughed maniacally. His body shaking from the excitement. The purple butterfly mask over his face contorting with his evil smirk as Stoneheart bellowed yet again with impending doom intended for the young duo 

A young couple laughing contently with each other walked along the sidewalk; hand in hand. The young lady sighed happily. The man at her side smiling adoringly at his partner gave her hand a loving squeeze. She wore an orange cashmere sweater with red jeans, and black heeled boots. Her chestnut hair pulled up lazily, yet elegantly. Her partner had on a gray jacket with half sleeves that buttoned on the elbow with a silver button. His jeans were a shade of black matching his glasses. His blue dress shirt tucked in the seams of the jeans gentlemanly. 

“I'm having the best time tonight, thank you for this evening.” She says. He in turn kissed her head, gently. 

“Me too. I'm glad we both had work off tonight. I missed being able to spend time with you, Alya.” 

“Yeah. It's been way too long.” Alya tugged at the crimson sweater around her neck and politely fixed her hair. It was pulled up in a messy bun, but the bangs were slightly hanging over her face, making her annoyed. 

Nino softly brushed the hair from her face, behind her ear. “Don't worry about it. I like your hair the way it is.” 

“You're such a sap sometimes.” Alya and Nino shared a laugh. 

“I know. You love me for it though.” 

“Heha. Yes, unfortunately.” They smirked at each other before leaning over. Their faces mere inches apart before they both heard a large crash echo in the tall buildings of Paris. They jumped, eyes darting around the area on full alert. 

“What was that…” Nino breathed in a whisper, now back to back with Alya. 

“I don't know.. It sounded like a tree falling but… Much louder.” 

“It wasn't a gun shot, was it?” He asked trying to see where it came from. 

Before the other could answer they both shrieked as a roar bellowed from the direction of the Eiffel tower. 

“Wait- that sounds like..”

They both turned to each other and spoke in sync. “Ivan!” 

Without even sparing a second glance, Alya whipped out her phone and bolted toward the sound. Her high heeled boots clicking on the pavement. 

“!? Alya! Wait up! Where are you going!?” Nino rushed after her in a panic. 

“If he's making a ruckus like that then that means there's a battle between good and evil, and I'm NOT missing that!” She called back not looking behind her. 

“But- it's dangerous! Alyyyaaaa!” Nino groaned knowing full well that when she got like this there was no stopping her. All he could do was make sure she stayed safe and didn't get herself killed. 

“RRRR AAAAAAAA!!!” Ivan growled shaking the air around the criminal partners. 

Ladybug breathed in heavily never thinking she'd actually be face-to-face with someone like this. Someone that wanted to destroy her. Her body froze in place. She was deathly still: only trembling. 

Chat was also terrified of the predicament they had found themselves in. However he didn't show weakness. He held up his staff and spat at the ground. 

“Hah! You don't look so tough to me!” He taunted. 

Ladybug shivered still unable to speak. 

Ivan growled lowly and raised his hand up to grab a nearby car. 

“Give me the pretty jewels!” He screamed before throwing the car with bowling speed. “Now!” 

“AH!” Ladybug screamed bending over in a fetal position as if it would save her. Thankfully the partner in black was there to save her wings. 

“Out of the way!” He leaped over from his place and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the way. As the car collided with the street beside them, Chat sat up realizing that in the chaos he had rolled on top of her. 

He blinked his eyes before cheekily grinning. 

“Why.. Hehehe, hello there.” He snickered. That's when he noticed her pallor expression. Her eyes drained of life as pure terror seeped in. 

He quickly realized just how frightened she had become. 

“Ladybug..” He had no time to snap her out of it yet. They had to fend off another attack coming their way from the furious Stoneheart. 

“Come on! We've gotta get out of here!” He picked up Ladybug and threw her over his shoulder.   
p  
“H-Hey! Put M-Me down!!” She hit his back with her fist. 

“You can thank me later!” He says quickly before jumping up with his staff, over the buildings, and running along the rooftops. 

Stoneheart quickly caught onto what he was doing, and followed after him: albeit slowly. His massive weight was taxing on his body.

Chat turned around running backwards on the rooftop. He jumped high into the air, and ignored Ladybug’s ear piercing shriek, as he threw three black pellets at the monster. 

Once they struck him, they exploded into a thick green cloud of smoke. The stone being coughed profusely as he tried waving the blinding powder from his field of vision.   
“Hah! Try and get out of that, loser.” Chat stuck out his tongue childishly and then used the opportunity to hide them in the darkness of an alleyway. 

He sat her down against a wall and kept a lookout for Stoneheart’s presence. For now, however, they should be safe. 

“Hey, bugeyes.” He called quietly. When he didn't hear an answer he glanced over to her and noticed her eyes shaking, along with her body. She had curled up in a ball holding herself tightly as if a child afraid of thunder. 

He gave a sharp huff before trotting to her side, grabbing her arm roughly. He jerked her up to his eye level and barked, “Snap out of it! You've got powers! You have superhuman ability! Quit acting like a scared little kid! Don't you know who are suppose to be?!” 

With their faces inches apart, he stared at her with dagger like eyes. She was in such shock she couldn't even blink hers. 

After a couple deep breaths Chat loosened his hold over her arm and heaved a sigh. He pinched his nose between his fingers, then looked back at her with a calmer expression. 

“Look… You know as well I do that we were suppose to be superheros. You can't be afraid. Not now. I'm pretty scared too, but if we're going to get rid of this joker then I'm going to need a partner.” He held out his other hand and helped to stand her up.   
“Are you with me? Or are you going to hide?” 

There was a brief silence between them. 

He was right. Yes, this was terrifying and it was a good possibility that they wouldn't make it out of this battle. But, there were innocent people here. If Stoneheart didn't stop throwing things and smashing buildings, someone was going to get hurt. They had to fix it. 

But.. How? 

She looked up with a determined glint in her eyes. Her hand clasped his own as they shared a mutual understanding. “I'm with you, Chat.” 

They nodded once in sync. 

Before they had time to even come up with a plan, Ladybug realized that the area around them had suddenly grown dark, and the shadow was expanding. She quickly looked overhead just in time to realize another piece of asphalt had been thrown at them, seconds from squishing them. 

“Move!” She shouted pushing them out of the way. 

They fell over in the street as the leftover rubble from the asphalt chunk rolled over them. 

“There! By the apartment!” Chat pointed at the stone being emerging from the depth of the shadows. His yellow eyes glowing menacingly. 

By now, people had began flooding the streets to see what the hell was happening. Ladybug huffed in frustration. Her trusty yoyo twirling like a pair of helicopter blades at her side. 

“We have to lead him away from the people!” She said to Chat. He nodded. 

“Yeah! But where can we contain a three thousand ton hunk-of-junk??” 

They both gasped turning to each other. “The stadium!” 

As if by instinct they knew exactly what the other was thinking. 

Ladybug threw a piece of rubble up in the air. Chat readied his baton like a bat, and hit the rock once it came to his shoulder level. The rock hit Stoneheart in the head. 

“Hey! Fat and ugly! You can't catch us!” He hit another rock again hitting his shoulder this time. 

“RRRAAARRRR!” 

“Yeah! You're so slow! You won't be able to keep up!” Ladybug also taunted. 

Finally, Stoneheart took the bait. He rushed toward them, the ground below him cracking under the pressure. 

“That's right! Just try! It will be hilarious!” Ladybug threw her yoyo to a building where it grappled and slung her across the city. 

Chat followed after her with his baton. The boy bolted across the buildings with a loud, ‘woohoo!’ 

Ivan blindly followed behind them. 

“That's it.. Right into the trap!” Ladybug muttered to herself with a smirk. 

Before they made it to the stadium, Alya had secured a place in the stadium entrance behind the soccer goal. Nino, out of breath, kneeled over behind her trying to ease the burning in his body. 

“Alya! We … Shouldn't be… Here!” He said. 

Alya shushed him with her hand as she kept her phone up with the other. “Shhh! I'm not missing this!” She said quickly. 

They wait pensively for the monster and two others show up. That's when she excitedly gasped. “There! There!” She pointed at the top of the stadium where Chat showed up followed by Ladybug. 

“Chat, you know what to do, right?” She said gripping her yoyo. 

“Don't patronize me.” He replied smugly. 

They both turned behind them as Stonehearts booming voice echo while he burst through the wall angrily: rubble flying everywhere.

“RRRAAAAAOORRR!” 

“Go!” She motioned for Chat to make his move. 

He jumped down on the ground and ran straight for the soccer goal where Alya was at. He didn't notice her, however, and raised his hand. “Cataclysm!” 

His palm was enveloped in a deep black matter that bubbled from his ring. He touched the rim of the goal and watched as they disintegrated before his eyes. Right after, he grabbed the net that was left over and lunged off his pole, into the air, and then began to fall back down to earth. 

With hurling speed, chat let the net go where it flopped over Stoneheart’s head. Ivan snarled trying to grab the net off his face with his open, stubby hand. 

“Looks like I finally caught ya!” Chat remarked after landing on the ground. 

Ladybug nodded seeing her chance. “Lucky charm!” 

At least she knew that much. She had used her lucky charm to escape officers and tight situations before, so she was quite skilled at this. 

However, she usually knew exactly what to do with each charm she got. This one however… She wasn't so confident. The charm itself was a full body jumpsuit. Unlike something that was easy, like a key or a bag to carry her stolen goods, this was the most bizarre thing she had received. She held onto the shoulders of it and blinked. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” She asked snarkily. 

“Uuuhhh.. Anytime partner!?” Chat called from below. He was keeping Ivan distracted as he smashed his enormous hand on the soccer field stadiums soft floor. Chat easily dodged them, however Ivan was getting much better at aiming. Especially after he got the net off his head, and he could see clearer. 

Another hit was sent hurtling Chat’s way and he yelped barely dodging it. The ground rumbling sent Alya and Nino fixing their balance as they watched from yonder way. A chunk of earth shot out from the place Ivan's fist hit, spiraling toward the teen couple with hurtling force. 

“Alya!” Nino grabbed her and turned them around So he would take the brunt of the hit. But when nothing came, they both turned around seeing that Chat Noir had used his baton to block the dirt clod. The poll had magically expanded in the center of the entrance hall they were hiding in,and sliced the clump in half so only small particles had hit them instead. 

He turned around sharply. “Get out of here! You'll only be in danger!” He ordered. Grabbing his baton after it retracted back to size, he yelled, “A little help here?! I can't do this on my own! Bugeyes!? Ladybug!!” Chat called avoiding another attack. 

“Ah!” Suddenly her bluebell eyes snapped over to look toward the sound of Chat’s voice. Feeling panic in her chest, Marinette's eyes dart around to see if anything around here would be useful. Her eyes landed first on Chat, then a hose abandoned beside the rubble of the soccer goal, then landing on Alya. 

At first she felt anger seeing her ex friend there, however, she couldn't think of that now.. They had a job to do as much as she hated it. 

“Hold on, Chat!” Ladybug dove down into the stadium, and threw her yoyo at Ivan catching his wrist mid punch. 

“Don't you know it's not nice to pick on people smaller than you?” She quipped before attempting to pull Ivan away. 

Ivan growled, “It makes it much easier to squash buggy pests like you!” Ivan lifted his arm and whipped her right off, sending her body colliding with Chat Noir's. He slashed against the wall next to the place Alya and Nino were. Right after that, Ladybug toppled into his stomach, and on the ground. 

He wheezes feeling the breath forced from his lungs.   
“When you said you were into me, I didn't think you meant puncturing my rib cage, m'lady.” He managed to say sarcastically. 

“Don't even start with me.” Ladybug gripped as she sat up holding her side. Her breathing heavy.

“There's no way in hell we can stop him..” He glanced at her with a skeptical glare. “And what super power summons new cloths? Wow, no wonder you were scared, your powers are useless.” 

“Shut up, whiskers. I know what I'm doing. I remember my kwimi telling me about Hawkmoths powers once. She said that the victim has some sort of object where the akuma hides, and you have to break it in order to undo the spell.” 

“That's great, but how do we get to it? And how the heck is that stupid thing of yours gonna help??” 

Once they stood up side by side she looked sharply at the boy beside her. “I've got a plan, but you're going to have go trust me.” 

“What so you meeEEEAAAANN??!” Mid Sentence, Chat was cut off as Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his ankles and spun him around and around with exhilarating speed. 

“Don't resist, trust me!” 

“YOOUU’RREE BBAATTSSHIITT CCRRAAZZYYYYY!!!” Chat yelled frantically, yet helplessly as he fumbled through the air after she sent him flying. Stoneheart immediately caught him in his free fist. 

As that was happening, Marinette quickly tied the watering hose to the jumpsuit, proceeding to taunt Stoneheart. 

“I'm over here, wussy boy!” She waved her arms to grab his attention. Quickly, she was grabbed by Ivan. She turned her head noticing that the object in Ivan's enclosed hand had dropped; this was her chance! 

“Alya! The water!” She commanded. Alya, too enveloped in the fight, nodded without giving a second thought.

“You got it!” She bolted to the faucet and turned the water on. 

The lucky charm expanded with water lossning stonehearts grip around her. Slipping out, Ladybug dashed to the purple object and crushed it with her foot. She watched in triumph as the evil akuma flew away, lost in the Parisian night. 

Ivan's stone appearance crumbled away and he was back to being a normal human. Now surrounded by tons of boulders that were once his armor. 

Chat, now on the ground, gazed at the wonder bug; dumbfound. 

“Did I say batshit crazy?.. I meant batshit awesome..” 

Ladybug shook her head at his remark as she bent over to grab the paper laying on the ground left behind by the akuma. 

She read over the words and blinked her eyes. This note was from Kim, he was making fun of Ivan's crush on Maylin. 

“What a jerk..” She turned around and stared at the confused Ivan. He held his head with a perplexed haze over his face. 

She then turned to the two others hiding in the dark, still watching them. Ladybug shook her head and began to walk away, dropping the slip of paper on the way. Chat stumbled up from the ground and quickly tailed after her. 

“Hey, wait a second! You .. Aren't you villains? Why did you save us?” Alya asked trying to grab her attention. 

Ladybug sullenly kept her gaze face forward. She couldn't bare to look at them. 

“Because, We are not killers.” she replied bluntly. 

Chat turned his head to look between her and the other two. He gave a firm nod. 

“Come on, let's get the hell out of here.” She said flinging her yoyo to grapple and send her flying away. 

“! Wait for me!” He called after her running in that direction, then using the poll to leap over the stadium. 

“Will you slow down?? Hey!! Ladybug!” Chat called breathlessly trying to keep up. She finally stopped upon the eiffel tower. He leaned over on his knees beside her heavily trying to catch his breath. “Seriously? Could you have been even faster ?? “ he straightened up leaning his head back. 

“I had to get us out of there before the police got there. We are criminals after all.” The lady in red replied in a deadpan voice that caused her unlikely partner to look at her. 

“Yeah, well, that was pretty amazing. I mean- we just a we worked so well together!” He said excitedly. His body still high on the adrenaline. 

“..Yeah, I guess we do.” She replied cracking a momentary smile. 

“I didn't know you could be in sync with someone like that!” 

“You're way too happy about this.” 

He lightly nudged her. “You can't tell me you don't feel pumped up right now! We just took down a stone giant! We're undefeatable! And Now everything will go back to normal.” 

However, unbenign to the the both of them, the akuma they failed to purify perched itself on a building. It fluttered it’s dark wings faster and faster until they were barely visible. Then suddenly, hundreds of clones leaked from its body spreading over the entire city waiting to find their new victims….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYYOOOO  
> K sorry guys... I kinda forgot I posted this fanfic on this web sight. The rest of this fix will be posted on the miraculous amino app. You can follow my account @Leather-Puns. Sorry but after part five I'm just going to post it there. People inspire me more to write on that sight


End file.
